Season 6 of Stargate Atlantis
by Supreme Commander
Summary: The team returns to Pegasus on board an Ancient warship called the Hammer since the IOA and the United States Military want let them take Altantis back. The Wraith are after the Half-Wraith and half-ancient son of Merenwen and the emperor of all the Wraith.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This version of season 6 is all my idea but I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters in SGA.

Chapter 1

Return to Pegasus Galaxy Part 1

The Atlantis Expedition teams have been back on Earth for three months and two months ago Colonel Devon Heath Horton the military commander on Atlantis has been trying to get General O'Neil and others to allow them to return to Atlantis. They are all happy to be back home to see their families, but everyone wants to return to Pegasus Galaxy since they haven't finish what they intended to do five and half years ago and haven't defeated the Wraith yet. Colonel Horton has been having nightmares about things in the Pegasus Galaxy but he isn't sure if they are true or not. Three or four months ago Earth was attacked by a Hive Ship that was more powerful than any previously since they were being powered by ZPMs. They stop the Wraith thanks to Todd who arrived on Atlantis and told them what happened and gave them two other ZPMs. Colonel Horton just arrived at the SGC to ask once again to take the Hammer to the Pegasus Galaxy. "Sir, I'm asking you that you allow me to take the Hammer back to Pegasus to find out what's been going on since we left." Colonel Horton asked General O'Neil and several IOA personal.

"Colonel, the Wraith threat is over." Mr. Woolsey tells him.

"Sir, the Wraith threat to Earth is over for now, but not to the rest of the Pegasus Galaxy. Teyla's people are still endangered and I have a feeling that the Wraith Civil War is drawing to a close."

"Mr. Woolsey I don't think it will hurt anyone for him to take a small team back to Pegasus along with one ship, a crew to operate the ship, and several security detachments," General O'Neil says. Colonel Horton was given the choice of a small detachment to take with him and the choice of the crew for the Hammer. He chooses ten men from his off world team; he also chooses Major Rhodes, Lieutenant Jack, and seven of Major Rhodes men. He also chooses Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and his team along with Major Learn and his off world team. Even though the Hammer has a small crew of ancients Colonel Horton also chooses Colonel Coldwell and part of the crew from the Daedalus. Doctor Carson Beckett along with Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Doctor Keller, and Colonel Mitchell are also coming along. He also picks two dozen additional marines and army soldiers. However, before he could go and inform them about getting the mission approved General O'Neil comes up to him. "Colonel Horton the president has seen fit to promote you to Brigadier General." General O'Neil removed his colonel insignia and placed on the one star on his shoulder. "Congratulations General Horton."

"Thank you sir," Brigadier General Horton replies. Woolsey also said congratulations to him as well.

Three hours later Brigadier General Horton is on board the ancient warship the humans' call the Hammer. The Hammer looks like the human's spaceships plus ancient ship. The Hammer has two hanger bays, crew quarters, guest quarters, brig, mess hall, bridge, engine room, chair room, and second bridge. The armaments of the Hammer include, railguns, missile delivery systems, drones, and ancient energy beam weapons. Colonel Coldwell and Brigadier General Horton are waiting for the last flight of F-302s to land in one of the two hanger bays before they make the jump to hyperspace. Everyone that's taking part in the mission has already given Brigadier General Horton their congratulations. Brigadier General Horton turns to Colonel Carter, "What's the ship status?"

"All flights of F-302s are on board sir, missile pods and drones are full. Railguns are operational and so are the ancient energy beam weapons and three nuclear missiles are on board. The ship is ready to go on your command sir," she tells him.

"Very well take us out." He ordered. The ship jumped into hyperspace.

"ETA to Pegasus five days," someone else on the bridge announces. Brigadier General Horton leaves the bridge and heads to the mess hall to get something to eat since he messed launch. Rodney, Ronan, Teyla, and John were all in the mess hall talking when the he arrived. He gets his plate and joins them at the table.

"So Heath, how does it feel to be a general?" John asked him.

"It's different now I have more responsibility then I did when I was just a colonel."

"Heath, weren't you offered a promotion before this?" Rodney asked him.

"Yes Rodney I was, but I turned it down at the time because I wasn't ready I'm still not sure if I'm ready."

"I know you're ready you've been the best military commander on Atlantis from what I hear," Colonel Mitchell says as he enters the mess hall.

"I quite agree general you've been an excellent military commander Doctor Weir, Colonel Sheppard, Woolsey, and Colonel Carter couldn't done it without you," Teyla says. The others nod their heads.

"Thank you all, but I had helped John you and the other officers helped me out a lot." Major Rhodes and Lieutenant Jack choose that time to join end.

"How's it going General Ancient," Major Rhodes says to General Horton.

"I'll general you if you don't show proper respect to a commanding officer I'll bust you down to private you hear me captain!" General Horton says. General Horton and the others watched as the expression on Major Rhodes and Lieutenant Jacks' face changed. "I'm only joking." The rest laugh and so did Major Rhodes and Lieutenant Jack. "Take a seat." They take their seats.

"Why are we going back to Pegasus anyway?" Lieutenant Jack asked.

"I'm going back to find out what the Wraith are up too. I'm sure Ronan and Teyla have things they want to do," General Horton answered.

"Yes I can't wait to see my son and his father," Teyla replies.

"I can't wait to get back and kill some Wraith," Ronan says.

"Yeah I bet so," Major Rhodes says. "So general why are you going back?"

"I just have a feeling that we need to get back there because I believe that the Wraith are up to something."

"What do you think the Wraith are up to?" Teyla, John, and Ronan asked at the sametime.

"I'm not sure it's just in my dreams," General Horton answered. Beckett just entered the mess hall.

"General, how long have you been having those dreams?" Carson asked him.

"A couple of months ago," General Horton answered. They talked about all kinds of things what they did before this mission was approved of course no one was surprise that General Horton went off world fighting the Lucian Alliance since the ORI threat is over. "Since Michaels's death I don't think we have to worry about any more of his hybrids and if they are still any out there we'll deal with them like we did with Michael."

"I quite agree general," Teyla says. General Horton told them that he would be turning in for the night. He leaves and head to his quarters.

Six hours later General Horton wakes up and he hears alarms sounding throughout the ship. He heads to the bridge. He arrives on the bridge. "What's going on?" He asked Colonel Carter.

"We're picking up a distress signal and Colonel Caldwell wants to go and offer some assistance with your permission sir," Colonel Carter replies. She watched his reaction. "You think it might be a Lucian Alliance trap don't you?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." Teyla, Ronan and John arrived on the bridge.  
"What's going on?" John asked.

"We received a distress call, and we're going to investigate." General Horton replies. "Colonel Caldwell, I want all hands at battle stations and I want our shields to be up the moment we exit from hyperspace."

"Yes sir," Colonel Coldwell replies. The Hammer emerges from hyperspace. They see two Goa'uld ships in front of them. "Scan for life signs." Mark scans the Goa'uld ships. "Are you reading anything?"

"Yes sir, I'm reading an energy output. They're powering weapons," Mark replies. The two Goa'uld ships under the Lucian Alliance control fired onto the Hammer. "Our shields are holding."

"Return fire with all energy beam weapons," Colonel Coldwell ordered. The Hammer returned fire and the Goa'uld ships couldn't withstand the firepower from the ancient energy beam weapons.

"I'm detecting ten more ships just emerge from hyperspace," Sheridan which is another person on the bridge tells them. "They're launching fighters."

"Launch our own fighters and get those railguns online," General Horton ordered. Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and Colonel Mitchell headed to the hanger bay to board F-302s. Majority of the bridge crew are ancients that were found on the ship and revived four maybe five years ago. The F-302s headed to intercept the Lucian Alliance fighters. Several enemy fighters are destroyed by the Hammer's railguns. Two more Lucian Alliance ships are destroyed by the Hammer's energy beam weapons. More Lucian Alliance ships arrived. "Call backs all F-302s and prepared to jump back into Hyperspace. The F-302s returned and the ship jumped back into hyperspace. Colonel Carter comes up to General Horton.

"Sir, did you know that was a trap?"

"No, I thought it might have been somebody in need of help, but I also thought that it could also have been a trap. I guess colonel we both could have been right. Luckily we didn't lose anyone." He leaves the bridge.

"You think he knew it was a trap and he wanted to show the Lucian Alliance that Earth has even more powerful ship than the others?" John asked her.

"I don't know John, but I'm betting the Lucian Alliance would love to get their hands on this ship not to mention Atlantis," Colonel Carter replies. The ship continued on its way to the Pegasus Galaxy. The crew kept themselves busy by making sure everything onboard kept busy such as running, sparing with Ronan, Teyla, Sheppard, and even the general. Several played board games. General Horton, Colonel Coldwell, Colonel Carter, and Doctor McKay are glad that the ship wasn't damaged in its run in with the Lucian Alliance.

General Horton hears over his radio that they would be arriving in Pegasus in an hour. An hour passed and the Hammer emerged from hyperspace over an uninhabited planet. General Horton, Ronan, Sheppard, McKay, and Teyla arrived on the bridge. "Where are we going to now general?" Colonel Caldwell asked.

"The Athosians settlement," General Horton replies. He watches as a smile appear on Teyla's face. They opened another hyperspace window and arrived at the planet that the Athosian settlement is on. They weren't expecting to see a Wraith Hive Ship in orbit above the planet or two cruisers supporting it.

"My people are down there we have to help them!" Teyla screamed.

"Teyla we're going to help them," General Horton tells her. "Arm all weapons I want all hands at battle stations, prepare F-302s and Jumpers we're in for one hell of fight."

"Yes sir," several of the bridge crew replied carrying out the general's orders. Several ancient soldiers that never ascended headed to the Jumpers.

"Take us in." Colonel Coldwell ordered.

"Sir Wraith Cruiser moving to intercept us," one of the ancients on board the bridge tells all that are present. Darts are launched. The Railguns opened up on the attacking Darts many are vaporized, the Hammer also fired Drones at the attacking Darts. Several Darts crashed into the ship's shield and the ship is taking fire from two Wraith Cruisers that are heading straight for them. The Hammer fired two blasts with the Ancient Energy Beam weapons destroying one of the Wraith cruisers.

"How's the shield holding?" Colonel Coldwell asked Doctor Rodney McKay.

"There holding," Rodney replies.

"Sir, Hive ship moving to intercept us," Marks replies.

"Arm a salvo of missiles and fire on the nearest cruiser and launch some drones as well at the enemy cruiser. Fire the ancient energy beam weapons at the Hive ship." Colonel Coldwell ordered. Another Wraith cruiser and thousand of Darts have already been taken out of the fight above the planet where the Athosian settlement is located. One of the six Wraith Hive ships was destroyed by the ancient energy beam weapons.

"We have to get down there," Teyla said.

"We are," General Horton replies. "I need two teams ready to beam down to the surface of the planet to evact Teyla's people back to safety." Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard's team and a team of marines are gearing up to beam to the surface. General Horton, Major Rhodes, and Lieutenant Jack are also gearing up. Sheppard watched as the general place claymores and C4 into a backpack. Once everyone was ready to beam down to the planet they head to hanger bay. Then they are beamed to the surface of the planet. They all know that the area could be crawling with Wraith. They could hear Darts above them. General Horton radios the Hammer. "Colonel Carter, launch a pair of F-302s and a pair of Jumpers to the surface to deal with the Darts down here, but try not to completely destroy them there might be Athosians onboard."

"We'll launch them as soon as their pilots get on board their fighters." They head into the direction of the Athosian settlement. They encountered a Wraith patrol consisting of Wraith foot soldiers and two Wraith officers. They were quickly dealt with.  
"Teyla, do you know where your people that might have escaped the Darts could be hiding?" General Horton asked her.

"They could be hiding in the caves," Teyla replies.

"Alright we'll split up colonel Sheppard your team will search the caves radio me if you find them, I'll take my team to search the village, and Major Rhodes your team will guard the gate as soon as it shuts off dial the gate to the nearest friendly planet you remember." They go their separate ways. Colonel Carter contacted Brigadier General Horton and tells him that the F-302s and Jumpers are on their way. She also tells him that another Hive ship has been neutralized. The Jumpers are the first to arrive their ancient pilots fired four drones apiece while cloak and eight Darts are neutralized. The ancients piloting the Jumpers must be scanning the Darts and also relaying the information to the F-302s so they know which Darts to destroy. Several of the Jumpers disabled several Darts, the Wraith pilots managed to land the Darts. They sent the location of the down Darts to the Hammer, Colonel Caldwell beamed several squads of marines and a few ancients to recover the Athosians if there are any onboard. Brigadier General Devon Horton and his team arrived at the Athosian settlement. A Dart flew overhead, but one of the generals' men with a Stinger brought the Dart down. "Let's search these buildings and tents before more Wraith and Darts show up." They began to search, they found nothing.

"General Horton, this is Teyla we found my people in the caves."

"Alright Teyla I'm on my way," General Horton responds. General Horton and his team headed to the caves. He has two men on point making sure that there are no Wraith ground troops ahead of them. They could hear the Darts above. Another Dart flew overhead with an F-302 in pursuit. The F-302 fired one of its missiles the missiles hits the Dart in its tail end and it spins out of control and crashed. The two men on point came hurrying back towards them.

"Sir, we have a Wraith patrol heading right for us," Private First Class Walker.

"How many are there?"

"We counted at least a dozen sir," Corporal Hays replied.

"Get off the path we'll ambush them," Heath tells them. They get into the bushes and waited for the Wraith to show up. It didn't take long for the Wraith to show up. Heath fired first, and a hailstorm of lead hits the Wraith, some of the Wraith tried to get up but grenades landed right beside them finishing the job. It didn't take long before the Wraith patrol was completely neutralized. They recover the Wraith Stun pistols from their corpses and also found several grenades among them. They continued towards the caves. They follow a trail towards the caves, Heath ordered two men to find cover and radio him if they spot any Wraith coming up the trail, the rest continued towards the caves. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and Ronan Dex were waiting for him when he arrived. "Where's Teyla?"

"She's in the caves with Rodney she's getting her people together to leave the planet." Heath contacts the Hammer in orbit.

In orbit the Hammer is in constant battle with Wraith Cruisers and Hive ships. Darts, Puddle Jumpers, and F-302s are flying all over the place. A dozen Darts crashed into the Hammer's shields. Colonel Carter and Colonel Caldwell turned towards one of the ancients monitoring the shields turns to looks back at them, "Primary Shields at 30%, secondary shields will come online when primary reaches 11%." An ancient in the control chair release a dozen of drones to destroy Darts that are heading right for the ship. The railguns are also inflecting damage to the Darts. Another Hive ship is destroyed by the Hammer's drones. "Colonel Carter, General Horton asked if we could start beaming Athosians onboard." Chuck asked Colonel Carter. She activates her radio.

"General Horton we are unable to beam at this time thousand of Darts up here not to mention enemy ships."

"Carter, you know that the ship can beam people up with its shields up." General Horton replies.

"Yes Heath I'm well aware of the ship's capabilities, but Darts are everywhere including on the planet I'm sure you can hear them," she replies.

"Yes I can hear them." A Dart flies over the cave that they are hiding in. "Carter, I think I know why the Wraith are here?" Teyla comes out.

"Why do you think they are here Heath because you and I both know the Wraith feed on humans?" He allows Carter to hear him explain his theory why the Wraith are here. "According to Colonel Carter the Darts haven't had any Athosians inside of them but what they do have are Wraith foot soldiers in them which have caused the death of several marines, since our scanners haven't been caperatied to determine who's in the Darts. It is my assumption that the Wraith didn't come here to call the planet or destroy the Athosians they came here for me," Heath tells them.

"Sir, why are you saying that?" Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard asked him.

"The Wraith knows who I am and I'm sure the Wraith Empress wants me. So the Wraith knew that we would come here to protect the Athosians since you're with us."

"How did the Wraith know that we were in Pegasus Galaxy?" Teyla asked.

"Remember we dropped out of hyperspace near an unhabited planet with a Stargate in orbit to send a team to the Beta Site. The Wraith must had a scout ship somewhere watching us but out of our sensor range," Colonel Carter replies over their headsets. "General what's your plan?"

"I'll use myself as bait to lure the Wraith to these caves while Teyla leads her people towards the Stargate once the gate deactivates you can dial the beta site and send your people through. Carter can than beam Colonel Sheppard and the rest back to the Hammer."

"You're not planning on fighting the Wraith by yourself are you?" Ronon asked.

"Are you volunteering to help me Ronon Dex?"

"You know I am Horton," Dex replies.

"I'll need six soldiers to assist us," Heath says. Six soldiers stepped forward. "Alright well hold the Wraith here until all of Teyla's people are safely through the gate. Teyla I want you to radio me as soon as the last person is through the gate. John I want the rest of you to help with the evacuation but make sure the Stargate remains secure until the last of Teyla's people are through the gate then Carter can beam you back on board the Hammer. Do you have any questions?"

"Sir, how will you get out?"

"I'll figure that out when I get there."

"Now let's get to work."

"Are we going to do anything to slow the Wraith down to give us some time to prepare for a warm reception?"

"Ronon do you think you can sit some traps that the Wraith will run into and want be left alone for any gate travels will run in. I also think we should place C4 and claymores to try to slow the enemy down." They get to work. They grab logs and anything they could find to build a barricade in the front o the cave entrance. They plant the mines and Dex builds the traps. Several hours go by and Ronon hurries back from patrol.

"There on their way here now general," Ronon tells him. General Horton looks around the marines and army soldiers who volunteer to help him are all ready to do what they have to do. Some of the explosives they plant explode killing or wounding the Wraith soldiers. Some even trip all the booty traps Ronon sat. A few minutes go by and the general can see the Wraith approaching his position. A squadron of Darts flies over their position but since the forest is so dense they can't use their weapons. Four F-302s swoop in and go to intercept the squadron of Darts. General Horton and Ronon Dex are the first ones to open fire onto the Wraith soldiers. The rest follow after them. The Wraith soldiers fire their stunners at the humans, but they duck behind cover one of the marines is struck by a stunner. Another marine carries the stun marine into the cave. General Horton throws a fragmentation grenade at the Wraith. The grenade explodes but only the wounded Wraith are killed from the deadly shrapnel. No matter how many Wraith soldiers they killed more kept coming therefore General Horton orders his men to fall back into the cave. He and Ronon cover the retreating army soldiers and marines. They fall back into the cave after they were sure the marines and army soldiers are already in there. They enter the cave two Wraith rush after them, but Ronon kills them both with his gun. General Horton tells them to head for the exit of the cave which would push them deeper into the cave. He shoots several Wraith Drones that entered the cave. They go to one of the bigger opening in the cave to hold off the attack. They fire on the Wraith coming at them. Two Wraiths manage to feed on two of the marines draining the life out of them, but the other marines manage to kill them. He tells the marines to head back to the gate. They leave. General Horton and Ronon continue to fight the Wraith as they came through the different cave tunnels. Ronon looks at Heath who looks at him. "Ronon get back to Sheppard and help him get the Athosians safely out of here. I'll hold them off." Ronon Dex hands Heath his sword.

"You're going to need this," Ronon tells him. Heath takes the sword. Ronon leaves. General Horton continues to fight the Wraith all by himself. He uses his P90 until he runs out of ammo. The Wraith fall back but he knows they'll be back. He takes the P90 ammo from one of the dead marines and he picks up the SAW from the other marine's body. He knows he's been hit by three stun blast during the battle with the Wraith maybe more but somehow he hasn't collapse from the stun blast. He knows that the Wraith are almost immune to their stun weapons. The Wraith attack again Heath fires the SAW at the attacking Wraith until he's out of ammo. He switches to his P90 and kills two more Wraith soldiers. A Wraith officer comes at him and throws him against the wall of the cave. He gets back on his feet the Wraith comes at him. He picks up Ronon's sword and cuts the Wraith head off. He kills six more Wraiths before they form a line in two rows and fire their stunners. They pick him up and carried him out of the cave. A Dart flies over and beams them up.

Meanwhile back in orbit above New Athos the Hammer is under constant bombardment by Wraith ships, but their shields are holding. Colonel Carter and Colonel Caldwell watches as another Wraith cruiser is destroyed. Some of the Darts ram into the ship but are destroyed by the shield. A Wraith cruiser moves to destroy the Hammer with collusion. Colonel Caldwell and Colonel Sam Carter look at the Wraith ship heading right for them. A flight of F-302s head to intercept the Wraith Darts that are going to try to take them out before they take out the primary shields. The primary shields are down to 25% but Colonel Carter orders them to bring up the secondary shields. The ship wasn't even vulnerable to attack when the secondary shields are raise. Colonel Caldwell contacts the Ancient in the chair and tells him to destroy the Wraith cruiser. It only takes a minute before the Wraith cruiser is destroyed. Colonel Carter contacts Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and his team that is securing the gate from the Wraith. He tells her that the gate is secure and they dial the Beta Site. She beams down six marines to help John keep the gate secure. Two marines go through the gate to the beta site after the radio the team that was drop off earlier. The first group of Athosians and a few refugees they took in are the first to go through the gate. Another second group goes through the gate follow by a third. Sheppard radios Colonel Carter telling her that the last of the Athosians are through the gate. Teyla and Ronon proceed through the gate with the Athosians. Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and the rest of his team and the others are beam up to the Hammer. The Wraith Hive ships and cruisers jump into hyperspace. Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard arrives on the bridge hoping to find the general on board but only Colonel Carter and Colonel Caldwell are on the bridge. "Where's General Horton?"

"He's onboard a Wraith Hive ship," Colonel Carter responds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Episode II

The Return to Pegasus Galaxy Part II

Brigadier General Devon Heath Horton awakes in a Wraith Hive Ship cell. He remembers getting stun on New Athos. He remembers everything that happen on the planet from the Hammer fight with a Wraith fleet, several confrontations with Wraith soldiers and his capture by the Wraith. He looks at his watch and lucky for him it wasn't broken or taken. An hour passes before a Wraith lieutenant appears along with eight Wraith soldiers. "You'll come with us," the Wraith says.

"Where too," Brigadier General Horton asks. The Wraith lieutenant didn't answer. Heath look at them. he tries to make a break for it to see what the Wraith would do and the fire a single stun blast but it had no affect on him but he acted as if it did. They take him to the lair of the Hive Queen. He looks around and sees that all the exits are guarded by Wraith soldiers, out of the corner of his eye he sees the Hive Queen appear. "Why did you capture me and not my team?"

"We want information," the Hive Queen says to him.

"Sorry, but I can't help you," Heath replies.

"I thank you will," the Hive queen says. She moves closer to him. She raises her hand to force him to kneel. He can hear the voice inside of his head, but he resists her. "I haven't felt strength like this in a very long time." She tries again, but Heath remains standing. She looks at two of her soldiers holding him. They hit him in the back of his legs which cause him to go onto his knees. "Now we can talk." Heath just stares at her. "What are the coordinates for Earth?"

"I have no idea," he answers.

"You will talk in the end," she tells him.

"I don't think so," he answers.

"They all talk in the end," she replies.

"No i want you'll just have to feed on me."

"Where is Atlantis?"

"On Earth," he answers.

"Where is Earth?"

"In a Galaxy very far away."

"What are the cordiantes?"

"I dont know them. Rodney McKay on the other hand might." She starts to asks some more questions about Earth and Atlantis He refuses to answer any other questions. He can tell that the defiance is making the Hive Queen frustrated it will only be a matter of time before she tries feeding off of him. She tears open his uniform exposing his bare chest. She pulls back her hand, and slams it forward, he screams, but nothing happen. The queen removes her hand from his chest. She watches as the feeding mark disappears.

"Now I understand why the empress of the entire Wraith want us to bring you too her. You're the Hybrid that is Half-Lantian and Half-Wraith." They take him back to his cell.

On board the Hammer back at the planet where the Wraith took Brigadier General Horton, they are making sure nothing is wrong with the ship before they jump into Hyperspace. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and a team of marines went to the cave to retrieve the bodies of the dead marines and recover Ronon's sword. They return to the ship. Teyla, Ronon, and five marines are at the Beta Site with the Athosians. Colonel Carter has assumed command of the mission even though Colonel Caldwell is senor to her, but General Horton made Colonel Carter his second in command with John being third in command. Colonel Caldwell is ready to leave the Pegasus Galaxy and return to Earth, but Colonel Sam Carter overruled him. All around the ship is debris of Wraith ships, Darts, three F-302s and one Jumper. Doctor Rodney McKay arrives on the bridge. "How is everything Rodney?" Sam asks him.

"Everything is good to go," Rodney tells her. The Hammer jumps into hyperspace. They are on their way to the Beta Site. Colonel Cam Mitchell is checking out his F-302 to make sure its ready for the next encounter with Darts. Doctor Daniel Jackson is talking with one of the two dozen Ancients on board. They are on their way to the chamber which house ten ZPMs even though the ship only needs 1 maybe two to give the ship power so it can operate the three shields and the ancient energy beam weapons.

"So why you and the others never ascended?" Doctor Daniel Jackson asks.

"Doctor Jackson we were assigned to build the Hammer to be use against the Wraith to turn the tide of the war in our favor. We were told to stay and continue building the ship while the others return to Earth. We were told to wait for the arrival of Merenwen's son who would bring the downfall of the Wraith. We finish the ship after we came in contact with Merenwen's son. We placed ourselves in stasis until he arrive getting out every so often to check to make sure the ship was still in operational and to make sure the Wraith hasn't found the ship. We were the younger generation of what you call the Ancients." They arrive at the ZPM room. Doctor Daniel Jackson opens the door and finds a dead marine. The Ancient draws his weapon that can be use for stunning or killing similar to the one the Replicators use. The weapon is effective against Wraith, human and even Replicator with one to three shots. Jackson calls the bridge and asks them to send a medical team down to the ZPM room. He asks for Rodney to come down and check on the ZPMs to make sure they weren't sabotage. Rodney arrives prior to the medical team. He examines the ZPMs with the help of the Ancient. The dead body is taken to the infirmary. While Doctor Beckett is examining the body with the help from Doctor Keller eighteen maybe twenty-six Wraiths that somehow arrive on board the ship are heading straight for the bridge stunning anyone that got in their way. They see two marines guarding the bridge entrance. They stun the two marines. They Wraith enter the bridge stunning everyone on the bridge except for Colonel Carter. Mitchell and Teal'c are heading towards the bridge when they see Wraith Drones heading right for them. Mitchell draws his sidearm and fires on the Wraith, one goes down, but Mitchell and Teal'c run towards the nearest armory. They press the alarm on their way.

"What the hell is going on?" Rodney asks the Ancient working with him in the ZPM room.

"I don't know Rodney," he replies. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard just enters.

"Rodney we have trouble," Sheppard says.

"What's the problem now, we just got here to check on the ZPMs."

"We have Wraith on board," he replies. "Now don't panic Rodney we have teams assembling throughout the ship."

"How did the Wraith get on board?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you can tell us?"

"I can't do it from here; I have to get to a lab." They follow Rodney to one of the labs onboard the Hammer. They make it to the lab without encountering any Wraith onboard. "Sheppard you remember those four Darts in the hanger bay the F-302s disabled."

"Yes what about them?"

"What if the Wraith Darts store their soldiers in the Culling device with an automated timer which releases them as soon as the counter reached zero." Major Rhodes, Lieutenant Jack, and eight of Major Rhodes's off world team are with him. "We need to get to the secondary bridge so the ancients and I can lock the Wraith out of the ship's system." They leave the lab and heads towards the secondary bridge. Four marines are ahead of everyone else. On their way they encounter a small squad of Wraith soldiers. A small firefight breaks out, several marines are stun, but the Wraith didn't stand a chance. They move the stun marines to an unoccupied storage room.

Back on the Hive, General Devon Heath Horton is trying to figure a way to get off the Hive. He wanders if the Wraith disabled the door controls until they come and get him. An hour pass and a Wraith soldier appear. Heath uses his Ancient powers to make the Wraith unlock his cell and then stun himself. The Wraith does as Heath commanded it too of course he could have use his Wraith powers to subdue him. Heath retrieves the stun pistol from the unconscious Wraith foot soldier. He leaves the area after he gets the whereabouts of the armory from the unconscious Wraith. He makes his way to the armory checking his corners for any Wraith who might be on patrol. He has to stun three Wraith Drones but they were spread out. He arrives at the armory and finds it full of not just Wraith weapons but also finds weapons from different places they have cullied. He finds his P90 and everything that was on him when he was captured. He even finds the same pistol Ronon uses. As soon as he exits from the armory, he sees Wraith soldiers running right towards him. He lets a burst of fire from his P90 and he sees a couple of them drop, but they kept coming and they return fire with their stun pistol. He runs away leaving a Wraith grenade waiting for them. The grenade explodes which causes the alarm to sound throughout the ship. He knows that every Wraith will be after him now. He decides to disable the ship before they make it too wherever they are going. He heads to the room that houses the hyperdrive. He sees no Wraith along his way he guess they think he'll go to the Dart bay to escape once they exit from hyperspace. He makes it to the room with the hyperdrive in it. He finds only a single Wraith Blade guarding they room. He kills him with his ancient powers. He plants C4 on the hyperdrive engine. He gets out of the room but as soon as he was out he sees another Wraith patrol heading straight for them. He is sure they recognize him; they fired Stunners at him but messed. He fires the rest of the clip he has left in his P90 at them and then reloads knowing he can be struck by a stunner at anytime. After the brief firefight with the Wraith he knows that he doesn't have enough ammo to kill every Wraith on the ship so he decides that he'll be captured again, but he'll hide the gun like Ronon uses in one of the cells that he will make the Wraith put him in. he makes it to the cell without running into any more Wraith, but he knows that they are looking for him. He hides the weapon then he goes towards the bridge to cause more trouble for the Wraith. He goes over his inventory in his head while he makes his way to the bridge has fifty rounds for his P90 plus a spar clip, his pistol with two spare clips, two fragmentation grenades, and one flashbang. He sees a squad of Wraith coming down the hallway; he pulls the pin off one of the fragmentation grenades and rolls it towards the Wraith. They didn't even see the grenade. The grenade exploded Heath knows that the grenade wouldn't kill the entire squad, but it would slow them down. He uses his .45ACP to the kill the survivors. He knows that more would be on their way now. He leaves the area. He is just outside of the bridge, he tosses his last flashbang. As soon as it goes off he enters the bridge and kills the surviving Wraith. Once the bridge is in his control the Hive ship emerges from hyperspace. He seals the bridge and heads over to the weapon counsel because he sees another Hive ship in orbit around a planet. He guesses they emerge from hyperspace to allow the ship's hull to regenerate. He powers up the Hive ship weapons and begins firing onto the other Hive Ship. The Hive ship returns fire but the other Hive ships and cruisers fire on the ship that is firing on the Hive ship the general is on is. It didn't take long for the Hive ship to be destroyed. The Wraith Queen and every Wraith on board the Hive are on their way to the bridge. The C4 on the hyperdrive detonates killing several Wraiths. Heath can hear them trying to break through the door to the bridge. They finally manage to gain entrance to the Hive but not before Heath manage to destroy one of the cruisers. The first Wraith soldiers through the door are immediately cut down. Heath kills plenty of Wraiths with his P90 but he had to make sure that they stayed down because a couple of them got back on their feet. The Wraith rushed him it takes two dozen stun blast or maybe less to knock him unconscious. The Wraith Queen has him taken back to another cell and she places guards to make sure he doesn't escape again. The Wraith who allows him to escape she fed on him.

Back on the Ancient Warship the Hammer Rodney McKay and the others arrived on the secondary bridge. "Okay gives me a few minutes to access the controls." McKay and one of the Ancients name Learn begins trying to figure out what happened. Learn was the first to get in and figure it out but she allows Rodney to do it instead. Rodney brings up on the screen how many of the crew is alive and dead. It even shows which ones are stuns. He then shows how many Wraiths are still onboard. They look at the screen and see three dozen Wraith are onboard the ship and out of the 3 dozen a dozen Wraith are dead. All of a sudden the Hammer exits hyperspace.

"The hyperdrive just cut off." John says.

"It doesn't just do that?" Rhodes says.

"No it doesn't do that maybe the Wraith shut it down so they can change course and take us to a Wraith Stronghold so the Wraith can get their hands on this ship and the location for Earth." Rodney says.

"We'll find out McKay!" Jackson says to him.

"I'm working on it," Rodney replies. He starts taping onto his portable laptop.

"Doctor McKay I can answer that question for you so you don't have to try getting the information from the ship." Alexander says to them.

"What happen to the ship?" John Sheppard asks.

"First there is nothing wrong with the ship. However this ship does have Wraith onboard and we place protocols into the ship that will not allow this ship to fall into the hands of the Wraith."

"What kind of protocols?" Rhodes asks.

"Until every Wraith onboard this ship is dealt with all controls are locked out including the people with the gene." He looks at Rodney trying to access the ships controls. "The only controls available are those that can vent the atmosphere out of areas in the ship. So until every Wraith is dealt with hyperdrive, sub-light, beaming, and communications. Weapons and shields are already up and activated. The Energy Beam Weapons are on automatic they'll destroy anything that comes within range." The Ancient name Alexander tells them. "We have 4 hours to cleanse this ship of Wraith before the ship self-destructs and I must point out the hanger bays are locked and even if McKay figures away to gain access to the ship controls the Jumpers and F-302a will be targeted and destroyed."

"Why would you do this?" John asks.

"This ship was going to help us win the war against the Wraith and the technology in this ship can help them accomplish their mission to fine you world and Cull it. Plus it can give them new and powerful ships. We must not let that happen."

"What about Todd?" Major Tristan Rhodes asks.

"He's in stasis therefore no risk to the ship."

"Well it looks like we got work to do to take this ship back from the Wraith."

"Actually we don't have to take back the ship the way you're thanking John. We can take it by venting the atmosphere from the areas that are compromise." An Ancient name Lucy tells them.  
"How do we know which areas of the ship are compromise?" Jack asked.

"We use the Life signs detector which we brought up before we loss access to everything on the ship." Rodney tells them. He looks at the Life Signs Detector and sees that the Wraith are on the bridge, in the hanger bay and several are patrolling the seal of corridors between the bridge and the cafeteria of course that is where they are holding the stun crew members but they the cafeteria door is seal tight. Rodney presses a series of button on his touch screen laptop and those sections start to vent atmosphere. After 45 minutes he makes those sections breathable again. Another minute pass and Rodney sees on a screen which shows the ship turn from red to green. "The ship is back under our control." They cheered. They go to the mess hall where Colonel Carter and Colonel Caldwell were just exiting out of.

"Nice work Rodney," Carter tells him.

"Thanks," he says.

"Yeah good work Rodney," Sheppard and Mitchell tells him. The bridge crew returns to the bridge after the security teams clean the bodies of the Wraith out of the bridge and corridors. Another group is taking care of the bodies in the hanger bay. They send the Darts back out into space by beaming them out. Colonel Carter just to be on the safe side order and deck by deck search and a compartment by compartment search just in case before they jump back into hyperspace. They arrived at the Beta Site where Teyla and Ronon escorted the Athosians too. Lieutenant John Sheppard, Major Lorne and Major Rhodes board a Puddle Jumper and descended to the planet below.

Brigadier General Devon Heath Horton awakes inside of the cell. Two Wraith soldiers are present inside of the cell. They have their stun pistols pointing directly at him. He realizes he's in the cell he wanted them to put him in anyway. A couple of hours pass a Wraith Cleverman appears along with several Drones. The Drones are those with mask over their faces and the Cleverman are those that have none. They take him to the Queen of the Hive and present in the throne room is her Hive Master. She looks at him. "You've been busy trying to kill us. You attack one of the Hive's that is loyal to the emperor and you had to make us destroy the ship. I wish I could kill you but then I would be killed by the empress." He stares back at her. "Take him back to his cell I don't want to see him until we reach the stronghold." They take him back to his cell. He hopes Colonel Carter and the others are hot on his trail. They basically throw him back into his cell. A Wraith Worshipper appears she is carrying some food for him. The cell door opens three Wraith Drones enter pointing their stun pistols directly at him. She sits the food down and leaves. Once she was gone the Wraith Drones leave one at a time. General Horton grabs the plate of food and begins eating it. Another hour goes by and a Wraith officer appears and two Wraith Drones are behind him. The cell door opens for the third time and the officer enters.

"Leave us," he says to the Wraith Drones guarding the cell. They obey his command.

"Who are you?" General Horton asks him.

"I'm Gall Chief among Cleverman aboard this Hive," he answers. "I'm loyal to the Wraith Royal Family."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"It has everything to do with you. Don't you know the linage you come from?"

"I know my mother was a Lantian Princess and my father was a Wraith Prince but that is all I know," he answers.

"I'm going to tell you a story about all of this how your parent met. If you are truly Merenwen's son you'll be able to sense if I lie to you, but I'm not going to." He pauses. "During the war with the Lantians is when you parents met but not for many years until after we conquered much of Pegasus until only Atlantis remain. No one neither Wraith nor Lantian foresaw the day that your father would marry a Lantian and have a child. I was your father's Hive Ship master when we attack your mother's cruiser. We boarded the cruiser the Lantian put up a good fight many lives were loss but we manage to capture a good amount of the Lantians and your mother was among them. One by one we fed on them first went the warriors that were wounded in the fight until only your mothers remain. We knew she was Lantian Royalty just by looking at her. Your father summons her to the throne room where he plans to interrogate him. He interrogated her as I'm sure you're aware how we do that but he didn't feed on her. Her will was strong and she resisted better than anyone before her especially to a member of the Wraith Royal Family. He orders her taken back to her cell. He confined in me that he felt something towards your mother then he had never felt before towards one of his pray. Several days later he asks her to join him for a meal. She was surprise to see him eating fruits and vegetables just like a human. That was when he told her that some Wraith are not so different from humans than what she was told."

"How is it possible for vegetables and fruit to sustain you I have never heard of such a thing?"

"I shall explain but after I finish this tale." He pauses trying to recall where he left off. "He tells her the truth on how the Wraith where created because many Lantians didn't know the truth and if you had saw the reaction on her face you would've known she was shock." He pauses to see if Heath would ask what is the truth but he didn't so Gall continues. "Your mother was a prisoner onboard his Hive for many months and then one day she was release on an unhabited world with a Stargate. Your parents had secret meetings after she was release and sometime after that they married and conceived you. When you were conceived your father was proclaim Emperor of the Wraith. Sometime after you were born the Empress found out about you and ordered your death and your mothers. So your father knew the only place safe for your mother and you were Atlantis."

"What was your part in all of this?"

"I was a good friend of your fathers and I watch over your mother when your father was dealing with kings and queens. My job was to keep her safe and later to keep you and her safe. I will tell you this when ever your father was in the presents of your mother he never fed on anyone."

"So why does my Wraith Grandmother hate me so much?"

"You're a hybrid between the Lantians and the Wraith, but the reason she despises you so much. Your Lantian grandfather led an attack on fleet of Hive ships supported by cruisers after he found out that his daughter was pregnant with you which was unnatural. He attacked the flagship with your Wraith grandfather on it in hopes he would stop your parents love for each other but of course it didn't happen. The Lantians save the planet that was being culled at the time many Wraith ships were loss in the engagement and only three Hives mange to escape but they were badly damage. Your Wraith grandmother before your father was crown emperor of all the Wraith declared the total annihilation of all Lantians especially the Royal Family at the time she had no clue that you were born . A Wraith Armanda returned to the planet where your Wraith grandfather was killed and culled it and then they level the Lantian base on the ground. Shortly after that you father became the emperor and he still saw your mother and you until one day your grandmother found out and sent her loyal Wraith to kill her and you on numerous occasions. I and other Wraith had to kill our own kind to protect you and your mother that is why your father decided she and you would be safer in Atlantis. Your father loved you and he still does he thanks you are dead."

"Why does he think that? I'm sure he has heard of a hybrid amongst the humans who occupy Atlantis now?"

"The Empress has a lot of pull and I know the day he finds out about your existence his the day she'll take over. Your father has ruled the Wraith for centuries and exiles many who tried to cull planets that have been forbidden to them."

"What are you talking about?" Heath looks at him with a puzzle look.

"You haven't discovered all of the Pegasus Galaxy and other areas we control. Deep within a section of the Pegasus Galaxy lies the City of the Dead where our Royal Family lives and is defended by thousands of Drones, hundreds of Cleverman or in your terms soldiers and officers. The skies above are full with 9 Super Hives, dozens of Hives, and numerous cruisers and other support ships. Within that section of the Peg Galaxy lays five planets that have never seen cullings like other areas of the Peg Galaxy that you have been too. The humans of these worlds have grown in numbers and are only culled here and there. The Wraith in the part you know are the ones that have repelled and therefore the Royal Family is allowing them to fight a Civil War and the survivors will be either destroyed or pull back into the foil. You must rest the hyperdrive is repaired and we are fixing to reenter hyperspace. We will talk again I am sure." He leaves. General Horton sits down and wonders about everything the Wraith told him. He still has plenty of questions to ask, but that will be for another time. He felt them enter hyperspace. He wonders what fate awaits him at the end point and what the Wraith plan on doing with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate Atlantis

Season 6

Episode 3

Return to the Pegasus Galaxy Part III

**Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis isn't mine but this story is mine. I don't own the characters that the creators of the Stargate series came up with.**

The Puddle Jumper lands in an open field Teyla and Ronon come out to meet them. John tells them that General Horton is a prisoner of the Wraith. John returns Ronon sword to him. "He killed seven Wraiths with this blade."

"Are we going to rescue him?" Teyla asks.

"Yes we're going to rescue him but first we need to find out where he is?"

"I'm sure Rodney and Colonel Carter are working on a way to find him." Teyla says.

"They are not the only ones the Lantians onboard are trying to locate him too."

"Ronon you haven't said anything."

"He's my friend John I hope they do find him but if they convert him like they did some of my old friends from Sateda then they'll find out everything including the location of Earth."

"I didn't think about that," John says. "Ronon, the Wraith can't feed on him remember."

"I'm sure they can find a way to turn him if that is what they want him for." Colonel Carter's voice appears over John's radio.

"John, the Hammer is coming down."

"Roger its safe down here," he responds. The Hammer lands in an open field not far from where the Athosians are camped. They are there to meet Colonel Carter, Colonel Caldwell, Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Vela, and Rodney McKay as they exit from the ship.

"I have you found out where they took General Horton?" Teyla asks Rodney. He shakes his head. Vela looks around John remembers when she came to Atlantis when the Ori was a problem and she wanted to search for treasure.

"Hey Daniel, there are some old reunions over in that direction," Sergeant Major Howe tells him who arrived just as the Hammer land. He is accompanied by six marines. Daniel and Vela head in the direction Howe tells them about accompany by three marines.

"I guess we're going to be staying her for a while?" Colonel Mitchell says.

"Yes we are at least until we find General Horton," Colonel Sheppard says.

"First we need to establish a perimeter around the gate and this ship." Colonel Carter says. "In the like hood we are attack by Wraith." Sheppard nods his head. John sends Major Lorne to see to the deployment of troops.

"Colonel Carter," Major Tristan Rhodes says.

"What can I do for you major?"

"Ma'am I have an idea on how we can rescue the general?"

"What's your idea major?" Colonel Mitchell asks.

"We revive Todd and he may be able to help us find him."

"I don't think that's a good idea?" Colonel Caldwell says.

"I quite agree," Ronon says. Everyone knows how much Ronon distrust Wraith and hates them after what they have done to him.

"With his alliance he should be able to find General Horton really easy."

"We all know how Todd can be at times is it worth the risk in reviving Todd?" Colonel Carter asks.

"Yes it's worth the risk. He would do the same for all of us." Colonel Sheppard says. They board the Hammer and head for the stasis chamber to revive Todd. They revive Todd and once he recovered from being in stasis they explain to him what happen to General Horton. Todd agrees to help. They escort Todd to the Stargate and he leaves the Beta site. The expedition team now led by Colonel Carter after General Horton was capture got everyone to settle down for the night. A team will always be on gate duty throughout the night along with a couple of marines watching the long range sensors aboard the Hammer. Colonel Carter asks her to come to General Horton's office. She arrives exactly when Carter is expecting her. She knocks on the door and hears Sam say enter she enters.

"Please have a seat," Colonel Sam Carter tells her. Teyla sits down. "I thank in a couple of days the Athosians can return to New Athos I will send a marine team with them just in case, but I don't think the Wraith will return since they only attack the planet to get the general." Teyla nods her head.

"I quite agree Colonel Carter," she says.

"What do you think about General Horton's Wraith abilities and do you fear him."

"Why do you ask Colonel Carter?"

"I told you to call me Sam," she says.

"Very well Sam, Why do you ask?"

"Heath's ability frightens many people in the IOA except Woolsey. I've known Heath since I join the SCG. He helped SG-1 out on numerous missions and saved or lives a couple of times. I know he loves Earth and would die to defend her but then he came to Pegasus where he was born and fell in love with Pegasus and will stop at nothing to protect the people of the Pegasus Galaxy from the Wraith or worst enemies. Several of the IOA want him to be sent to an uninhabited planet with no Stargate and be left there so he want be able to harm no one because no one knows how powerful he will become, but he has his defenders."

"Heath is a good man, he has a good heart. I know he doesn't hate the Wraith completely not to wipe them out and I know he wish that there was some way humans and Wraith could coexist together. Many people in Pegasus owe him their lives. I know he has the same abilities I have but a lot stronger. I trust him with my life how about you Sam?"

"I trust him too," she answered. "Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome Sam." She leaves the Hammer.

Somewhere in Pegasus Todd arrives onboard his Hive. He feeds before heading to the bridge. "Guide we received an urgent request from the Wraith King at one of the strongholds loyal to the Royal Family." Todd's second in command tells him.

"I'll take the message in my quarters." Guide goes to his quarters. The message plays.

"Guide, the Emperor's son is on his way here I know you have had dealing with the Lantians and I know what they plan on doing with him once he arrives we can't let them make a sport out of the Prince of Wraith. You're the only one I can trust with this." The message ends. Guide remembers the day the Emperor conceived a child just like many Wraiths who were around during the War with the Lantians. He knows he must tell Colonel Carter and Sheppard about what he has learned. He tells his second in command to set course to Irks. They jumped into hyperspace.

An alarm sounds onboard the Hammer. Colonel Sam Carter rushes to the bridge. A Lantian is in the chair. "What is it?" Colonel Carter asks.  
"There's a hyperspace window opening." The Lantian replies.

"Crap we're screwed on the ground." Carter says to herself. "Raise the shields and tell Sheppard to have everyone outside of the ship to leave through the Stargate if things go sour. A hive ship emerges.

"We are being hailed?" Marks replies who just arrived on the bridge apparently he was shaving when the alarm sounded because Sam notice he cut himself. A screen pops up and Todd appears.

"What can I do for you Todd?"

"Nothing Colonel Carter but I have something you want."

"What is that?"

"I know the whereabouts of General Horton?" Todd tells her and the Hive reenters hyperspace.

Colonel Carter calls a meeting with Colonel Caldwell, Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney McKay, Major Jason, Major Rhodes, Captain Jack, and Doctor Keller. Doctor Jackson and Vela are off exploring the Ancient ruins on the planet. They all have a cup of coffee except for Rodney who is on his third cup. "McKay, you might want to stop drinking so much coffee we only have enough supplies for a certain amount of time and we want be able to get more from Earth," Mitchell says to him. Rodney looks at him and everyone return his looks even Major Rhodes who's a big fan of Rodney's and helps him out on numerous occasions. Colonel Carter enters the conference room onboard the ship.

"Todd has come through for us and we have the location of General Horton. We have the gate address and the coordinates to the planet. We're going to go to the planet to ways by Stargate and by ship."

"How many Wraith are going to be on the planet?" Ronon asks.

"Undetermined according to Todd there's going to be six Hives in orbit supported by cruiser and two Super Hives but that is all I know." Sam answers.

"Can this ship take that kind of beating?" Teal'c asks. One of the Lantians are onboard the ship is present.

"Well this ship holds its own against 8 on 1 but no telling how many Wraith ships will be present when we try to rescue General Horton and we never went up against those Super Hives before so no telling. We'll properly have millions of Darts flying around us and u know that out of the 80 Quad PPG (Pulse Plasma Gun) turrets only forty are operational the others are nonexistent since that is why you added the Railguns to the ship armaments. The MG Cannon is operational but has never been tested. The 30: Arcturus Heavy Batteries are all operational and are working fine and so are the Drones. The missile batteries you installed are working fine but I wouldn't fire a whole lot of them at once you might cause one to explode inside of the ship."

"Yeah and we don't want that," Sheppard says.

"Not to mention we'll be stranded in Pegasus until General O'Neill sends a ship to find us." Colonel Mitchell says.

"Indeed," Teal'c says.

"Which ship is Colonel Horton is going to be on? We don't want to risk destroying ships if he is on it," Major Rhodes says.

"Heath will not be on the ships he will be on the planet being hunted by the Wraith has pure sport for the entire Wraith who were killed during the War with the Lantians and once we arrived in Pegasus." Colonel Carter tells them.

"Can we trust Todd with this information?" Ronon asks.

"Yes," Teyla says. Ronon looks at them.

"You know that once they have their fun with him they will kill him. He'll make a very good trophy for them."

"Ronon you know much about Runners and you know how the Wraith tactics work. You're going to help tract the Wraith who are tracking Heath." Colonel Carter says.

"Just as long as I get to kill some Wraith." Ronon says.

"So every ship in orbit is free to fire on?" Colonel Caldwell asks.

"Yes," Colonel Carter replies.

"What are we waiting for lets go rescue the general?" Rhodes says.

"Colonel Sheppard you will be in charge of the troops going through the gate. Colonel Caldwell will have the first officer seat of the Hammer and Captain Dave of the Lantian First Fleet will have the helm." They leave the conference room. Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and his team gear up for the mission. Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard is amaze to see a dozen soldiers from different military units and countries ready to go on the mission along with a dozen Lantians. The gate is dialed and a MALP is sent through first. The Hammer jumps into hyperspace. The rescue mission is on.

24 hours or less before the rescue operation began General Horton awakes in his cell. He awakes from a nightmare. Two Drones enter and stun him multiple times. He awakes hours later on a table and realizes they are no longer on the hive. He knows what the table is for from what Ronon has told him and a couple of other Runners his team has saved. "Don't worry this isn't a transmitter that will tell us where you will be since with your Wraith powers you'll since or present long before we get near you. This device will not allow you to leave the planet." The Wraith placing the device into his back tells him. The Wraith queen approaches the table. He could feel her mind touching his trying one last time to find out the coordinates for Earth, but he fought her with hardly any strength. She snarls at him and he's removed from the table. She turns to one of her crew members who he recognized him as the one who talked to him.

"Get him ready for the hunt."

"As you wish my queen," he answers. She leaves and Heath follows the Wraith to an unoccupied room and the Wraith tells the Wraith Drones to wait outside. He hands Heath the pistol Ronon but he takes it back a place it in the back of Heath's pants and covers it with his jacket. "Good luck my prince I wish you a safe journey and I'm sure your friends are on their way." He escorts him to the Dart bay where a Dart swoops in and beams the General up into the Gulling device. The Dart heads to an unknown area of the planet and recentralize the general on the ground. The Dart returns to the hive. The hunt is now on. He watches as the Hive returns to space. He heads into the woods. He draws the pistol Ronon uses he hopes it will help him escape from the Wraith. He sees Darts flying overhead lucky for him he's in thick wooded areas so the Darts Culling beam wouldn't work but he sure they have ground units looking for him. General Horton hunted back on Earth and he has been hunted before by different enemies to the United States and also by Anubis' soldiers. He hopes the things he learned during those encounters would help him against the Wraith. He begins setting traps for them. A Wraith officer supported by six soldiers is on his trail. General Horton has no life signs detector but he does have an advance ability to sense the Wraith. He senses them nearby. He hides in some bushes and waits for them to come into view and he fires after all six Wraiths are in view. They didn't stand a chance. He turns around just as the seventh Wraith stabs him in the ribs and in the gut. The Wraith leaves the knife in his rib and breaks the blade off. General Horton wrestles with the Wraith officer. He manages to break the Wraith neck with his bare hands. He retrieves his pistol and grabs hold of his side and looks at his blood cover hands. He looks at his stomach and notices it healing quickly. He has no first-aid equipment with him to remove the blade from his ribs and he knows it could become fatal if left inside but he will have to deal with it. He tears off a piece of his uniform and ties it around his ribs even though the wound healed to the point of not letting him bleed to death. He can sense more Wraith approaching his position which isn't a surprise to him since the others would've sent a mental image of him and his whereabouts to the others. He runs but he has to stop and catch his breath a few times plus the wound isn't helping him none. All of a sudden a stun blast hits him right in the shoulder causing him to fall to the ground that is when a Wraith Warrior comes into view and he fires his pistol twice which hits the Wraith right in the chest. The Wraith never got back up again. "Get up Heath unless you want to die," Heath says to himself. He gets back onto his feet and runs. He has from the Wraith throughout the day and trying not to engage them because they're traveling in packs of 8 or more. A couple of times he caught a Wraith Warrior alone and they were easy picking. The Darts are circling above him and the hairs on his back are standing up and Wraith Warriors and officers are quickly approaching his position he understands that the Wraith lies to him it possibly a locator beacon leading them right to him but then again he could be wrong they might be sensing his presence. He has to fight his way through some of the Wraith to keep from getting surrounded. Heath knows that he can't fight the Wraith in hand-to hand combat with the blade still stuck in his ribs. He runs in the wrong direction and runs right to the edge of a cliff with a huge river on the other side. He didn't have a chance to run because the Wraith appeared. Two came charging at him with knives in their hands he shoots them dead with his pistol. Two more came at him and they met the same fate as the other two. He can hear the Darts coming in he knows he doesn't have a chance against Darts. The Wraith fire multiple stun blast at him and Heath falls off the cliff. He hits the icy cold water hard and that is all he remembers. Heath wakes up in a cave with his head hurting; he touches his head and felt a bandage there. He looks around and sees the glow of a fire. He sees a figure approaching him with the vest of an Atlantis personal. The figure gets eye level with him and Heath recognize him as Lieutenant Aidan Ford. "Ford," he says.

"I guess you're surprise to see me again colonel," Ford says to him.

"I read Sheppard's mission report how the hell did u get off the Hive before it exploded."

"The same way Sheppard made it off the Hive by using a Dart. I landed the Dart and went through the gate back to my hideout. I only had two men left we continue to fight the Wraith helping people out when we could but tried to keep a low profile for as long as possible. Of course we got some Intel and came through the Stargate and attacked some Wraith but we didn't realize what we got ourselves into we walked into a hornet's nest this planet is full of Wraith in their Stronghold. I lost both of my men in time until I was the only one standing. The gate is constantly guarded by a dozen Wraiths with Darts patrolling the skies. How are Sheppard, Doctor Weir, Rodney, Carson, and Teyla doing?" Heath could tell that Ford has change from the man in Sheppard's report.

"Thanks from pulling me out of the water. I hate to be the barrier of bad news but Doctor Weir is dead she was killed by the replicators 3 years ago. Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and the rest are good and they should be coming to rescue me soon and you can come back with us." Heath tells Ford everything that happen since Sheppard last saw him. "I was at your funeral and Sheppard spoke at it. He didn't say anything bad about you Ford. I wish we knew you were still alive and we would've brought you back home to Atlantis. I understand why you like have the abilities you do and I thought you would've been a great aspect to the team, but your methods of proving your wroth wasn't the best approach."

"Colonel your story is very colorful and I believe you."

"Now we need to get off this planet," Heath says.

"I agree with you 100% colonel." Heath wanted to correct him on it but decided not to. "The gate is completely secure it would take several teams to break through the gate and not to mention the Darts patrolling nearby."

"Ford lets go kill some Wraith then," Heath says.

"Well first we're going to need more weapons and I only have a handful of rounds for my P90 left."

"Do you know where to find some more weapons and ammo?" Ford nods his head and Heath follows him. The pair enters an abandon town that has been overgrown with nature for many years. Heath follows him into a Warehouse and sees bodies that have been dead for years wearing the uniforms of the Genii.

"This use to be a Genii world a long time ago until it was Culled by the Wraith and pretty much destroyed. They fought back but were defeated. I'm hoping some of their weapons still work."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I found a room filled with records up until they were culled." They go through the boxes of crates and find shotguns and a few sidearm the Genii love so much. They clean the weapons and load them. Heath felt the Wraith approaching and he decided to set an ambush for them. Ford was egger to kill some Wraith. They find a hatch to an underground bunker. They decide to first engage the Wraith in the town before entering the bunker. The first group arrived just as they finish getting weapons into positions and setting several traps for the Wraith. Lieutenant Ford fires first killing multiple Wraith Warriors two start to stand back up but he fires another burst of fire from his P90 putting the two Wraith Warriors down for good. He falls back. General Horton is there to cover Ford; he kills two Wraiths pursuing him. A third appears out of nowhere and knocks Ford into pole. The Wraith gets ontop of his preparing to feed when a knife appears through the Wraith Warriors head. Heath pushes the Wraith off of Ford and helps him back onto his feet. They pick up several shotguns and SMGs and hurried away. A Wraith officer appears, but Heath fires multiple rounds from his SMG into the Wraith's chest and one round went into its head. Ford nails another one. They separate so they want be easy targets for the Wraith. One Wraith steps into a snare and is yank skywards. Heath comes up to the Wraith officer trying to free himself and fires a round into the Wraith's brain. Ford kills another one in a similar fashion. A Dart swoops in and deposit more troops in the street. Stun blast hit all around Lieutenant Ford and General Horton. A spike impales a Wraith officer in the chest when he sat off one of the traps, but he manages to pull himself off of the spike a Wraith Warrior was standing next to him when it happened therefore he feeds on the Wraith Warrior but a round from General Horton's pistol blows a huge whole into the Wraith's head. Ford and Heath headed for the underground bunker constantly dodging stun blast and Culling beams. They made it to the bunker and slide down the ladder just before two Darts strafe the area. Four Wraith Warriors and one officer follows them into the bunker but are killed just as they came down the ladder. A Wraith grenade enters the bunker but General Devon Horton and Lieutenant Aidan Ford see the grenade and move further back, but the noise was intensified in the bunker. No more Wraiths came in after the grenade went off. Heath and Aidan are able to catch a breather, but Heath wonders why they aren't coming in after them.

At the Wraith Stronghold the Wraith King is watching the hunt from one of the probes that was sent out. He turns to the Hive Queen that brought General Horton to the planet. "He's quite resourceful for a human."

"Yes he is," the Hive Queen replies. "Are they trapped?"

"Yes they are trap I have units at the nearest exits," The Wraith king replies. He leaves leaving the Hive queen alone to watch the probe.

Guide's Hive Ship emerges from hyperspace above the planet General Horton is on. He takes a shuttle down to the planet and lands at the stronghold. Wraith Warriors line up on either side of the path leading into the stronghold. He sees Darts fly overhead. The Wraith King is there to meet him. "Come with my Guide the Wraith Hive Queen who captured the Lantian wishes to speak with you." He follows the Wraith King to his chamber. The Hive Queen was setting on his thrown.

"Guide tells me what you know about these new Lantians especially the one we captured. I know you where a prisoner to them at one point in time."

"Yes I was my queen," he answers making a little bow. "These new Lantians are not those we face before. They only inherited the Lantian technology. The one you captured my queen has a very high rank similar to that of a queen he also posses gifts."

"The ship we face is it Lantian design or did these humans from Earth built the ship."

"Its Lantian design my queen it was built during our war with the Lantians but wasn't finish."

"It's a formal ship, but I'm sure they will come to rescue their leader and when they do we will destroy them. You see Guide we have set a trap for the Lantians when they arrive." Guide looks around at the Wraith Warriors around and at the Cleverman around then back at the queen. "Now return to your ship and prepare for the Lantian's arrival." Guide bows and departs follow by the Wraith King.

"Guide a quick word before you depart." He follows him to the Wraith King's quarters. "Guide we must make sure the Lantians get the Emperor's son out of here."

"How do we do that?" Guide asks.

"We may have to help the Lantians by attacking our own Hives."

"Want we be punish by the Royal Family if we attack Hives and Cruisers loyal to the Royal Family?"

"The Empress wants to rule over the Wraith and get rid of her son. The Emperor did a fine job keeping the Wraith together and making sure we wouldn't starve but except the Wraith that rebelled against our Royal Family. They have been culling worlds since they were awakened by the new Lantians. The Emperor has many Wraiths at his disposal to quail this Civil War between rival Hives but they must be awakened to do so, but I believe the Empress is ready to escalate this Civil War in not just between rival hives but against her and her son. I know you're aware that Supply Ships from the home world have to be escorted by Hive ships and cruisers in order to make sure that the rebel Wraith don't attack and take the human cargo for themselves. I think we should choose a side Guide. I choose the emperor's side and his son's side. Which side do you choose Guide?"

"I choose the side of the son Merenwen and the Emperor of the entire Wraith." Guide responds.

"Return to your ship my old friend." Guide returns to his Hive and prepare for the Hammer's arrival and the Wraith King returns to the throne room.

General Horton and Lieutenant Ford didn't get much sleep because they didn't want the Wraith to sneak up on them which the Wraith tried but were driven back topside. Heath wonders how many exits are being watched by the Wraith but he knows that they can't stay where they are because they will starve. Just as they were about two head further into the underground bunker four Wraith Warriors slid down the ladder but Heath and Aidan made short work of them. They leave. More Wraiths descended into the underground bunker from the main entrance now the game of Cat and Mouse is underway. The Wraith Warriors set off a few trip wires connected to the grenades, but the more wounded Wraith Warriors are fed on by those who where lightly wounded. The Wraith pursued them. A few times Heath and Ford had to turn around and fire on the few Wraiths that manage to gain on them, but by the time they finish dispatching the last Wraith more showed up and another firefight broke out. Ford tosses a smoke grenade every time they needed to withdraw. They are both running out of ammo. They have only one option to get to the surface and make it to the gate and wait for the rescue party arrives. They headed to one of the exits Ford went first and he signal for Heath to join him. They stand still for a few minutes listening but no Wraith are nearby and Heath doesn't sense them near them either. They close the exit and place grenades so it will drop inside when the Wraith open the lid. They headed for the gate. It was slow moving at first because they had to hide from Wraith heading to the underground bunker. They stop at a stream to get some cold water and that is when a Wraith probe finds them. Heath shoots at the probe with his pistol destroying it. "Fuck now they know where we are." Heath says. Ford nods. They hear the wine of a Dart. They take cover and the Dart beams Wraith Warriors and two officers downright were they were a second ago. Heath and Ford open fire onto the Wraith. The Wraith return fire he ducks and he sees a blast mark on the tree behind him. "Ford, those are lethal weapons!" Heath charges at the Wraith. He takes one of the deadly weapons from the Wraith and kills the Wraith with his own weapon. He fires at the other Wraith killing them with the same weapon. After being shot once by this new weapon no Wraith manage to get back up. Ford joins him.

"So the Wraith has a new toy to play with?"

"It would seem so," Heath replies. He looks at the Wraith weapon its similar to their Spear Stunner but instead of a stunner its fires the same plasma from their Darts. He notices a stunner in the Wraith holsters and pulls that out and fires. The pistol stunner is still the same. "We need to get to the gate." They leave the area. Heath takes the Lethal Spear weapon.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and the others are waiting for the MALP to sweep the area with the automated .50 caliber machinegun ontop before they pass through the event horizon. A Private First Class in the United States Army is using a laptop to operate the MALP and the gun. The MALP was design by General Horton two years ago but has only been fielded by his men. The Wraith guarding the gate didn't stand a chance. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and his team except for Rodney are the first ones through the gate follow by Major Lorne and his team, and a squad of Army Rangers, and then followed by Major Rhodes and his team. A MALP follows Major Rhodes team through the gate carrying extra equipment including SAM Launchers. The Lantians are next through the gate and the last team through the gate bringing up the rear is a team of marines. Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard tells the marines they are responsible for securing the gate. A squad of Lantians volunteers to assist the marines. The marines began unloading the supply crates to set up a firebase against the Wraith that might attack after they find a place to setup the firebase. A Lantian finds some old ruins ontop of a hill which would serve their purpose. The supply crates have a couple of .50 cal machineguns, a minigun, a mortar, and two SAM turrets. Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and the rest that are not assigned to Firebase Alpha headed into the woods to find General Horton. A Dart flies over the Stargate but a marine armed with a Stinger brings the Dart down before it could return to base. Trouble arose when Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and the others entered an old abandon village because Wraith began to arrive. They didn't have anywhere to run and hide so they prepare to ambush the Wraith. They took cover behind anything they could find. The Wraith entered the village and Sheppard is the first to fire. The Wraith is cut to pieces by the weapons of the peoples of Earth and by the Lantians. Another wave of Wraith arrived. A Dart swoops in but couldn't cull anyone. The Wraith warriors return fire an Army Ranger is struck in the chest his teammate sees a burn mark where his chest is and checks his pulse and there wasn't any. A Lantian fires his weapon at the Wraith Warriors heading towards him he drops three of them but the fourth feeds on him. A Ranger kills the Wraith while he was feeding but the Lantian was already dead. Ronon shoots several Wraiths that are trying to climb ontop of the buildings where two Rangers armed with sniper rifles are inflecting heavy damage onto the Wraith. A Dart flies over the buildings and culls the two Rangers. The battle lasted another flew minutes until the last remaining Wraith are neutralize by small arms fire and from Lantian pistols similar to the ones the Replicators use. Another Dart flies over their heads but a Ranger blows it out of the sky with his Stinger. They headed into the woods where the woods would offer protection against the Darts culling beams. The marines at Firebase Alpha can hear the sounds of gunfire it will only be a matter of time before Wraith reinforcements arrive at the Stargate. Once they made it into the woods Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard gets a headcount. Two Rangers culled one Ranger KIA, and five Lantians KIA not bad odds and one of Rhodes' men wounded from shrapnel from the Darts firing on the buildings. They know they're going to need Jumpers to find General Horton. Sheppard radios the marines and ask them to dial the gate and send the Jumpers on through. A Lantian volunteers to dial the gate and just as she finishes dialing a Dart swoops in and culls her. Two Jumpers come through the gate both piloted by Lantians and they cloak once through the gate. Sheppard radios the Jumpers telling one of them to provide air cover for Firebase Alpha and the other one to head to his position. The Jumpers split up. The Jumper lands in a clearing near Sheppard's position. Six Army Rangers exit the Jumper along with two Lantians. A Lantian comes up to Sheppard. "John we have Heath's Location. He's heading for the gate and there is lots of Wraith after him. He's accompanied by another human." Sheppard sent Major Lorne and his team back to the gate to make sure everything is prepared. The rest headed to meet with General Horton.

General Horton and Ford hear gunshots and they recognize the sounds coming from P90s. heath and Ford head in the direction of the gunfire. A Dart strafes the area behind them. Heath fires the Lethal Spear weapon striking the Dart in the tail and it plunges into the earth. The Wraith is still after them a lethal round messes Heath by inches. He returns fire killing two Wraith Warriors and one officer. Ford kills two more and then they continue to run. The Wraith fired a combination of stun blast and lethal blast at them but nothing hit them. Heath hears someone yell, "Hit the deck!" heath and Ford jump onto the ground. A hail of lead hits the Wraith pursing them. The Wraith even with their healing abilities couldn't withstand that much firepower. He looks up and sees a Lantian holding a minigun. "General are you alright?" Major Rhodes asks him.

"Yes, thanks to Lieutenant Ford," he replies. They all look at Ford. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard was about to say something to Ford but Heath interrupts him. "We can all catch up later right now there are thousands of Wraith pursuing me lets head to a more defensive position." They nod in agreement. "Colonel Sheppard, is the Hammer on its way?"

"Yes sir," Sheppard responds. They made it to Firebase Alpha. They start preparing for the Wraith arrival. General Horton briefed them about the new weapon in the Wraith's arsenal. They didn't have to wait long before Darts began showing up and making sure no one can make it to the gate. Three Darts are taken out on the first pass two more are taken out on the second pass. Wraith ground troops began arriving on the third Dart pass. Heath fires his P90 that he took from a case as the Wraith appeared over the hill. First the Wraith tried to rush them, but that didn't work out so well for them. Two marines are stun but no KIAs. The Wraith stops their attack so reinforcements could arrive. The men and women at Firebase Alpha reloaded and prepared themselves for the next assault. A medic checks on the two stun marines both where unconscious and would be for several hours maybe less. The Wraith attacked again and they were beaten back. A few Army Rangers takes a stun blast to their chest, but the medic says they'll be fine.

The Hammer is cruising through hyperspace. Captain Dave looks around his bridge. The Lantians and the people of Earth are working well together. "I want shields up five minutes before we exit hyperspace and the cloak engaged and make sure we are outside of the Hives sensor range and get in contact with our people on the ground."

"Yes sir," the bridge crew replies. Colonel Caldwell looks at the Lantian captain. The ship exits hyperspace.

"How many ships are in orbit?" Colonel Caldwell asks Marks. A screen pops up.

"Seven hives, a dozen cruisers, 1 destroyer, 1 supply ship," Marks replies.

"Captain, we have two cruisers coming up behind us," a Lantian says.

"Do you think they saw us before we cloak?" Colonel Caldwell asks.

"I don't know Colonel Caldwell," Captain Dave replies. "Decloak and lets deal with these cruisers first and then will destroy the Hive that brought General Horton here with the MG Cannon." the Hammer decloak and fires the Arcturus Heavy Batteries that are on the sides the Wraith Cruisers are on. The cruisers didn't have a chance to fire a shot. The Hammer reengages the cloak and heads to deal damage to the Hive. The Hammer pilot lines up a clear shot to gut the Hive into. The MG Cannon is hot and ready to fire. "Fire," Dave ordered. The MG cannon fires and guts the Hive into. The Hives and Cruisers open fire at empty space. "Let's see how much damage we can cause before they find us if they can find us." The 30: Arcturus Heavy Batters began blasting away at the Hives and cruisers. The Hammer pilot does some amazing flying while cloak and by getting the Arcturus Heavy Batteries on target. It takes several shots to destroy the Wraith ships. Several of the Hive Queens order their ships to split up since they are all in a formation to do the maximum amount of damage to the Lantian ship when it came out of hyperspace. A Hive ship manages to fire its weapons and by luck hits the Hammer numerous times before the Hive was destroyed by several shots from three forward Arcturus Heavy Batteries. The cloak fails and the ship comes visible to the Wraith. The Hammer heads for the other side of the planet to come up behind the Wraith. Colonel Caldwell uses the radio in the meantime to contact Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard planet side.

"Colonel Sheppard, have you found General Horton yet?" A pause then Sheppard's voice comes through on the radio along with the sounds of gunfire.

"We have General Horton and are at some old ruins holding the Wraith off. We can't dial out can you beam us up." That was when General Horton gets on the radio.

"Colonel Caldwell, under no circumstance are you to beam me up there's a device in me that will not allow me to leave this planet it must be removed before I can leave."

"I understand sir; I'll beam Doctor Keller down to remove the device." Colonel Caldwell hears gunfire and General Horton shouting orders. The transmission ended. The Hammer fires a few Railguns at incoming Darts that were launch to pursue them. The Hammer goes around the planet but is surprise to see ten Hives supported by ten cruisers. "It's a trap," Colonel Caldwell says.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way," Sergeant Matt says. Captain Dave looks at them.

"Do I have green across the board?" He asks. Captain Dave has been around the peoples of Earth for a long time and I have learned how they talk now.

"Shields at 110%, Railguns ready, MG Cannon ready, Arcturus Heavy Batteries at 100%, Quad PPG turrets at 100%, drones ready we are ready to kick some Wraith ass," a Lantian says.

"Launch all unman Interceptors and F-302s, have Jumpers on standby." Colonel Mitchell, Captain Kelly whose in charge of Red Squadron headed for their F-302s. Colonel Mitchell is in charge of Blue Squadron and Lieutenant Frank Mitch is in charge of Green Squadron. They take to the skies. The Lantians and the Hammer's Artificial Intelligence gave the Ancient Unman Interceptors instructions to defend the ship from Wraith Darts and to help the F-302s on their missions. "Pick your targets and fire at will." The Wraith cruisers came in first. One cruiser swings away, the Hammer turning to match and opens fire with a combination of railguns and Arcturus Heavy Batteries. The cruiser only lasted a minute. The second cruiser met a similar fate and the third crashes into a fourth and they both explode. Captain Dave gets up and heads over to Lieutenant Megan monitoring the shield status. He noticed that forward shield at 99%. The rest are reading 100 to 105%. Darts are all around but the Interceptors and F-302s are taking many of them out. The Interceptors are also shielded. The Quad PPG turrets and Railguns have destroyed numerous Darts. One Hive ship fires but hits a cruiser instead. A wave of Drones is sent out to neutralize the first Hive to enter the battle. The Hive ship didn't last long. The other Hives held their course and a screen pops up and he sees why. The Hives and cruisers they engage before are on their way. Three Wraith ships are not moving. The shields are still taking fire from the cruisers and Darts but are holding. One cruiser shields the Hammer from fire from two Wraith Cruisers and the Wraith Cruiser that shielded them return fire on their own. Captain Dave and the others on the bridge didn't understand what is going on. He takes the opportunity to try to escape from the trap and to recharge the shields some. The F-303s and Interceptors blew a path through the Darts for the Hammer. They can hear the pilots talking in the background. So far no F-302s have been lost and only two Interceptors have been destroyed. The Hammer takes a view glancing shots to its vertical shield which drop to 98%. The Hammer's rear armaments return fire destroying the Hive attacking them with the help of some AI control drones. The Hammer moves away from the Wraith fleet and gives their shields time to recharge however the forward shields are recharging but very slow forward shields where at 60% when they disengage from the battle the Lantians can't figure out what happened to the shield emitters.

"Doctor McKay we need you to find out what happened to the forward shield emitters," Colonel Caldwell says into McKay's radio. "I would hurry up, Hive ships and cruisers moving towards us plus their lone destroyer." Doctor Rodney McKay heads to a station at the secondary bridge to run a diagnostic on the forward shield emitters. In the meantime everyone is preparing to reengage the Wraith. The diagnostic shows that the Forward Shield emitters were damage somehow. The Hammer's AI can't figure it out either. The AI tells everyone that the Wraith Destroyer is heading their way at full speed and she was certain the Wraith Destroyer would attack the forward shield and destroy the bridge. The MG Cannon isn't recharge it seems like there are technical difficulties occurring with the ship under the battle conditions. Several Darts have already crash into the aft and starboard shields. A screen pops up and Rodney looks at the Wraith destroyer which is armed to the teeth. An Aurora Class ship wouldn't stand a chance against the destroyer Rodney hopes that the Hammer will or they'll all be suffocating in space. The destroyer begins firing on the Hammer. The Hammer returns fire with Railguns, Arcturus Heavy Batteries and the Quad PPG turrets for the incoming Darts. However the destroyer wasn't damage. The AI scans the destroyer by sending in an Interceptor. The scans are sent to the bridge.

"Sir MG Cannon is at 80% and climbing slowly. Sir, the forward shields are down to 40%."

"Let me know when the MG Cannon gets to 90% then fire."

"MG Cannon is now at 91% firing." The MG Cannon and hits the destroyer head on. Arcturus Heavy Batteries follow after that. The destroyer is gutted. Everyone on board the Hammer cheered, but radar indicates the Hives heading their way. A Dart swam into the aft shields but isn't having any effect on the shields.

Colonel Mitchell and his squadron along with the other F-302s have been dogfighting with Darts trying to keep as many of them from firing on the Hammer and crashing into the ship shields. He can hear the reports coming over the radio from the Hammer. The Ancient Unman Interceptors assign to help them out have done a very good job keeping the Wraith Darts from getting kill shots on them. Colonel Mitchell and his squadron head to engage an enemy cruiser following the same flight path as the Hammer when it pulled away. Colonel Mitchell didn't know what damage a F-302 can do to a cruiser but he is determine to find out because right now the Hammer isn't moving towards any Wraith ships its letting them come to it. The cruiser has already used its Darts and only a handful of them remain to defend the ship from attack. The Ancient Unman Interceptros blows pass them clearing a way for the F-302s. Colonel Mitchell is carrying a WMD which he hopes would neutralize the cruiser. He gets a lock and fires. The Wraith cruiser is neutralized taking out another cruiser that was beside it that they didn't see it also neutralized the Darts that were sent out. Colonel Mitchell cheers in victory. He sees three massive waves of Darts heading for the Hammer. He radios the Hammer telling them of the attack. Colonel Caldwell tells them that they see them. Colonel Mitchell orders all F-302s and five Jumpers to head to intercept the waves of Darts. They headed to intercept the Darts. Colonel Mitchell knows that many Darts will get pass them hopefully the Interceptors will be able to stop some of them. Rodney and Colonel Carter are trying to get the forward shields back working properly. So far they haven't found anything yet. The Darts are getting closer but the Interceptors, F-302s, and Jumpers are heading to take has many of them out as possible.

"Serenity, how many Darts are inbound." Captain Dave asks the AI.

"Five hundred," she replies.

"No part of this ship will survive if all those Darts hit this ship," McKay says. Captain Dave ordered the Lantian in the drone chair to launch six hundred drones. Many of the five hundred Darts are destroyed but some manage to get through and hit the shields. Two F-302s were lost, a Jumper was lost, and five Interceptors were lost. The hives and cruisers sent out no more Darts to engage the Lantian warship. The Hive ships are moving closer to the Hammer along with the surviving cruisers. Finally McKay and Carter figure out what the problem was a damage crystal and lucky for them they have some replacement crystals onboard. Finally the forward shields are recharging their normal speed, but one Quad PPG turret was destroyed and one railgun. Captain Dave orders the Hammer to head for a collision of the nearest Hive. Two Hives are further away from the rest of the Wraith fleet so Captain Dave hopes he can take these two Hives out before the rest of the fleet arrives. He's going to try a risking maneuver against the first Hive heading straight for them. The Hammer and the Hive are approaching at maximum sublight just before they are about to collide, the Captain who transfer the flight controls to the captain's chair goes over the hive and does a back flip colonel Caldwell and many others never seen a ship do this before except F-302s and fighters. The maneuver gets the MG Cannon in a clear firing range to blast the Hive into. They fired the MG Cannon which splits the Hive into and the Hammer passes right through it. The side Quad PPG turrets and the Arcturus Heavy Batteries fired on the Hive. Bodies of Wraith hit the ship shields. He does the same maneuver on the other Hive ship and on a cruiser. The captain then has another idea how to deal with four Hives the rest retreated. He knows this maneuver may compromise the shields and the ship but it may be the only way to beam down Doctor Keller to remove the device from General Horton. The four Hives pair down onto the Hammer. Their shields have had time to recharge too much after the last two encounters with the Wraith. The shields are still holding and so are the forward shields but the vertical shields are nearly depleted. He knows what the Wraith are doing they are trying to disable the ship so they can board the ship. The crew of the Hammer doesn't understand why Captain Dave isn't shooting back and the Wraith ships are getting closer and closer. He had Serenity lock out everyone from the controls of the ship including him everything is in her hands now, but she could see what Captain Dave is planning through the captain's chair. He brings up the vertical shield down to 20% and falling rapidly. He tells her to engage cloak and head downwards. Before the Wraith ships arrived all F-302s and others were recalled. He has her to beam two WMD out in the middle where they where and to go to maximum sublight to escape the blast. The WMDs detonated destroying all four Hives and three cruisers that were nearby. The Hammer then headed towards where General Horton and the others are. They beam Doctor Keller and five Lantians down to the planet.

General Horton goes over to meet them. "Have the Wraith attacked again?" Doctor Keller asks. Heath shakes his head.

"How is everything going up stairs?" She begins to tell them everything she was informed about.

"Dam the Daedalus, Apollo, and the others would have already been destroyed by now." Colonel Sheppard says.

"Yeah they sure would have but those Ancients sure knew a lot about shields," Major Rhodes says. For some odd reason the Wraith choose that time to attack them however F-302s fly down and drop bombs onto the Wraith. The Wraith turns around and headed back to the Stronghold and the Hammer fires several Railgun blast into the crowed Wraith as they tried to flee.

"Hammer why don't you go destroys that Wraith Stronghold before the Hive ships reinforcements arrive," General Horton suggested. The Hammer heads towards the Wraith Stronghold in orbit and prepared to fire Drones and Arcturus Heavy Batteries. The Wraith Hive Queen was fixing to escape to her shuttle when the Wraith King stabs her multiple times in the chest. She looked at him.

"The empress will know what you have done," she says.

"Good, now it is time for the true Wraith Civil War to begin. Once the Emperor finds out about his son existence and how his mother had tried to kill him when he was confirm to be alive. He will rally those that will follow him against his mother and those that follow her."

"it will not succeed the Empress has already prepare for when the Emperor finds out he will die and she will assume the throne and you know that every Wraith will bow to her. He will not be killed by a Wraith but by a Lantian we have already captured." She dies. All of a sudden the stronghold is hit. He knows the Lantian ship is firing on it he heads to his cruiser surrounded by his loyal men. He boards the cruiser and heads for space not bothering to fire on the Lantian ship and jump to hyperspace. As soon as the cruiser jumps into hyperspace more hyperspace windows open and six Super Hives emerge along with eight destroyers. The crew on board the Hammer looks at the screens throughout the ship and on their handheld screens they were speechless. Captain Dave looks at his crew and the humans on the bridge including Rodney McKay and Colonel Carter. "It's been a honor serving with you all. Serenity, beam the men on the planet back onboard the ship including General Horton." Colonel Caldwell was about to protest but he wanders if the Wraith where lying to him so he lets it sly.

"Aye Aye sir, beaming surface team to the ship so we can all die together sir," she says in amusement way. They are beam onboard. Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Major Rhodes, General Horton, and Doctor Keller are beam to the bridge. General Horton looks around confuse as to what happen.

"General I had a feeling the Wraith lied to you it's just a transmitter that in all Runners." Captain Dave tells him. Doctor Keller please takes him to the infirmary to get that transmitter remove I will not go into hyperspace until that transmitter is out and deactivated. Colonel Caldwell and Colonel Carter are staring at Lieutenant Ford.

"Come on Ford lets go have you check out," Sheppard says to him. He accompanies Ford to the infirmary. Doctor Beckett is surprise to see Lieutenant Ford again.

"Good to see you again doc," Ford says. "And no sedative doc." Doctor Beckett takes a blood sample and also does a scan. He examines Ford's backpack and finds more of the Wraith enzyme in it. "I see you're still on the enzyme?"

"Yes but I don't need it like I use too I can go days without it now."

"Amazing," he says. Doctor Keller sedates General Horton so she can do surgery to remove the transmitter from the general's back.

Meanwhile while Lieutenant Ford and General Horton are in the infirmary the Super Hives and the destroyers are getting closer. One destroyer gets within range and the Hammer opens up still cloak with her forward Arcturus Heavy Batteries it takes multiple shots to finally destroy the destroyer. Another Destroyer meets a similar fate. They hope the cloak on the Hammer is far superior to those on the Jumpers but they are wrong has soon as they got within range of the Super Hives weapons they start taking hits the cloak only last five seconds and the Hammer's shields takes multiple hits. The Wraith has two Super Hives firing onto the Hammer the shields are holding but are falling rapidly. The Hammer returns fire with all weapons except the MG Cannon which is charging. The shield near the engines is at 50% and falling every three hits. Forward shields are down to 85% are falling every five hits. Finally the MG Cannon is charge and it fires blowing a huge hole into the Super Hive in front of them which cuts the ship. The Hammer uses its sublight engines to escape the trap but it still taking fire in the tail from the other Hive. The MG Cannon is recharging. Another Super Hive is moving to intercept the Lantian ship. All of sudden they take multiple hits which cause the ship to stop. McKay looks at his laptop and he looks at everyone on the ship. The look on Rodney's face is pure dread. Colonel Carter takes the laptop from Rodney. "One of the hyperdrive engines have been taken out and one sublight engine. We can still maneuver but not very much and we can still jump into hyperspace but only throughout Pegasus." They see another Super Hive heading straight for them.  
"Doctor Keller is the transmitter out yet?" Colonel Caldwell asks.

"Almost Colonel gives me 3 minutes," she says.

"Set a course for that Super Hive we're going to blast right through it and jumper to hyperspace on the other side of the ship." Captain Dave says to the Lantian pilot. The pilot sets the course. The Super Hive launches a wave of Darts at the Hammer. The Quad PPG Turrets and the Railguns go to work destroying the Wraith Darts. The Arcturus Heavy Batteries fire on the Super Hive when they got within range. The MG Cannon is almost at full capacity. Two seconds go by and the MG Cannon is hot. The MG Cannon fire cutting the ship and the Hammer goes through the ship. The Hammer is firing the Arcturus Heavy Batteries as they make their way through. Serenity sees something wrong with two of the ZPMS they are fixing to overload and with her genus have broken the Wraith jamming codes just a few minutes ago beams them onto two Wraith destroyers and the Hammer jumps into hyperspace. Todd watch has the battle unfolded without doing anything then his Hive jumps into hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate Atlantis

Season 6

Episode 4

Flashback to when General Horton found the Hammer

**Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis isnt mine neither are the characters from the tv show or books. this story is along with the new characters**

General Horton wakes up in the infirmary of the Hammer. Doctor Jennifer Keller comes and sees how he's doing. She looks at where she removes the blade from his ribs. "Your completely healed Heath your Wraith healing abilities must have finally begun to catch up with your Ancient abilities."

"May I go doctor?" He asks.

"I don't see any reason to keep you when there is nothing wrong with you," She answers. He gets up and heads for the bridge. He passes by soldiers and they move out of the way of the general and salute he returns their salutes. He arrives on the bridge. Colonel Caldwell, Colonel Sam Carter, and Rodney McKay are all busy on the bridge. Captain Dave is in conversation with another Lantian. Serenity hologram turns towards him.

"General Horton, I'm glad you could join us," she says. They all turn to look at him.

"How much damage did the Hammer take against those Super Hives?"

"We lost all shields, intergalactic hyperdrive is down one sublight engine is down, and we had to beam two ZPMs out because they were going to overload. All Lantian armaments are offline except for the drones. We have a couple of hull breeches but in unoccupied areas of the ship. Those areas have been sealed off until we can repair them. The Long Range communications array has been destroyed also. We only have life support for 4 days." Colonel Sam Carter tells him.

"Well it could've been much worse," he says.

"Why you say that?" Rodney asks.

"The Empress was on her way along with three more Super Hives and a few destroyers." Heath answers. They look at him trying to find out how he knows that. "Now I'm going to turn in we'll have a briefing tomorrow." He leaves and goes to his quarters. He begins to dreams about the Hammer's construction and when his team found it.

Ten thousand years ago the Lantian High Council calls Captain Dave and his officers to the council chamber. They enter. The Lantian Royal Family is present. "Captain Dave, we have a special assignment for you?"

"What is that milord?" Captain Dave asks.

"Our ship designer has come up with and idea for a new Lantian Battle Cruiser and we want you and your men to build the ship." Captain Dave is shock by the council decision to allow him and his crew to build a Lantian Warship. "Once it is completed you will be the commander of the ship." Once again he is shock by not only being allow to build the ship but gets to command the ship once it's completed. Captain Dave's last warship was crippled by the Wraith, but not before he mange to destroy two Hives and one cruiser before jumping into hyperspace.

"It shall be done milord," he answers. They leave the council chamber. Janis comes up to Captain Dave he gives him the A.I Serenity who will be for the new ship after its construction. Captain Dave and his small crew board Puddle Jumpers and leave through the Stargate. They arrive through a space gate orbiting a moon. A screen pops up showing where they are heading. They approach the Lantian Moon Shipyard. The updated versions of the Arcturus Heavy Batteries track them. The A.I Hope tracks them not because they are Wraith just out of percussion. The Jumper lands and Captain Dave is met by Commander Alex the person in charge of the shipyard. They go to the shipyard's control room and that is where Captain Dave shows the specifications of the new Battleship. The Lantians decide to call it the Hammer-Class. The specification reads:

Manufacturer: Lanteans

Designer: Lanteans

Model: Battleship

Class: Hammer

Technical specifications:

Length: 6,800 meters

Width: 800 meters

Height/Depth: 700 meters

Engine Units:  
*Main Drives (4)  
*Auxiliary drives (7)

Hyperdrive System:  
*Intergalactic (2)

Power plants  
*Power Crystal Cores (12)  
*ZPM (3)-When Found

Hull:  
2 feet of Ancient Naquadah Hull/Armor

Armaments:

*1: MG (Main Gun) Cannon

*30: Arcturus Heavy Batteries

*80: Quad PPG (Pulse Plasma Gun) Turrets

*14 Drone Launchers (700,000 Drones/50000 per Launcher)

Complement:

*10 Jumpers

*50 Ancient Unmanned Interceptors

Crew: 500 Crew/ 300 Troops / 1 Artificial Intelligence

Minimum Crew: 1 Person or 1 Artificial Intelligence

Passengers: 20,000

"That's one big ship," Commander Alex says.

"Its sure is," Captain Dave replies.

"Why does the Lantian High Counsel want this done anyway?"

"The other classes of warships are doing well against the Wraith 1 to 3 odds but the Wraith is outnumbering our ships one by one. They want a better ship that will destroy an entire Wraith fleet without losing shields. The new versions of the Arcturus Heavy Batteries are destroying Wraith ships as they attack worlds still under our protection with those as part of the Hammer's armaments we should be able to destroy numerous Wraith ships along with the Drones." Captain Dave tells him.

"When does the Lantian High Counsel want this ship completed?"

"They have given a set date but they want construction to begin immediate."

"We have Aurora-Class ships needing repairs and one being built to replace the one the princess lost."

"The council has decided to post pone those constructions until after the Hammer is built and 88% ready before construction on those ship may continue." Captain Dave tells him.

"I think we should get started." Commander Alex replies. That same day work began on the Hammer 18 crews over 300 Lantians working around the clock to build the Hammer. Two years pass without the Wraith entering the sector they received a transmission from Atlantis telling them more Worlds have fallen to the Wraith. They hear on one of those transmissions a year later maybe more after the hull of the ship was completed and portions of the inside was finish and only the Drone armaments installed and the MG Cannon. They hear of the princess intimacy with a Wraith and of the child she is pairing and that Atlantis has submerge itself under water. Another two years goes by recalling much of the shipyards crew to Atlantis. Captain Dave and 165 Lantians remained to continue to build the Hammer. They manage to install all the Arcturus Heavy Batteries, about 45 of the Quad PPG Turrets, and finish with the second bridge, drone chair, engine room, one barracks, captain quarters, AI core, and commanding officer's office, plus shields and beaming technology before the final message from Atlantis arrived telling them to go into stasis and wait the arrival of the princess son. The transmission ended. Captain Dave has them switch from getting all the armaments install to getting the ship finish such has the ZPMs install and the hyperdrives install. Once all the work with those is completed they headed to the stasis pods or Cryotubes that will keep them young. Serenity will be monitoring everything while the crew is asleep. Years pass and the Wraith finally arrived in the system and headed for the habitual planet within the system. However the weapon satellites protecting the planet made short work of the attacking Wraith. Thanks to the Artificial Intelligence protecting the planet from space kept the Wraith from Gulling the planet from space. However planet does have a gate on the surface. The Wraith sends Darts through the gate which manages to Gull the planet before Unman Lantian Interceptors are sent down to deal with them. The Darts didn't have time to destroy Lantian structures the Interceptors destroy a handful of Darts before they could escape through the Stargate. The Interceptors then move the Stargate to a structure similar to Atlantis minus the star drive and Hope manages to seal the gate until the Lantians return.

Five years ago Colonel Devon Horton is looking over Doctor Kay's shoulders at a screen from a gate address they found in the Ancient Database. "Looks like another spacegate," Heath says. Doctor Elizabeth Weir enters the control room.

"Heath, I like a quick word with you in my office," she says to him. Heath follows her to her office. "Have a seat." He sits down. "Colonel, why did you send a MALP through the gate when it was a space gate."

"Actually ma'am this is Captain Rhodes project he discover a gate address in the Ancient Database which says Lantian Shipyard. He brought it to me and I was hoping we could use some Aurora-Class ships to keep Atlantis from falling into Wraith hands if they return. He convinces Dr. Kay to send a MALP through the gate to find out what's on the other side. Doctor Weir with your permission I'll take a team and we'll recover the MALP in the process."

"Alright Heath take your team but I want a team of marines to come with you. I don't want to lose your team like I lost Sheppard's team."

"Elizabeth, we will find them," he tells her. He goes to get his team ready to go on the mission. They board two Puddle Jumpers and Heath dialed the gate. The Puddle Jumpers are lower one at a time and Heath's jumper is through the gate first. They retrieve the MALP by an underside magnet. Heath turns to Doctor Kay and asks if he's picking up any energy readings. Doctor Kay points in the direction where he picked up a faint energy reading. The second jumper comes through and they headed in the direction of the faint energy signal. As they approached the moons they see destroy Wraith ships.

"I wonder what destroyed these ships." Doctor Kay asks.

"I was asking myself that same question," Heath replies. A screen pops up showing him the weapon that caused the damage to the Wraith fleet.

"What kind of weapon is that?" Captain Rhodes asks. Heath looks at the screen and it tells him Arcturus Heavy Batteries. They approach the base and sees that everything is intact including the defensive armaments but just power down. Heath wonders how they are going to get into the Lantian shipyard until one of the bays opens. Heath heads for the bay and lands the Jumper and the other one land as well. The bay doors close. Heath is the first to exit the Puddle Jumper he sweeps his P90 around shinning the flashlight around but all of sudden lights come on similar to what happen on Atlantis. Everyone else comes out of the jumpers. Heath notices that this bay if full of Puddle Jumpers and he sees several doorways.

"Lieutenant Adams, take two men and keep these Jumpers secure. The rest of you let's find the shipyard control room," Heath says. They leave the Puddle Jumper bay. Heath checks out one of the doors in the bay which whooshes open to allow him to enter and he sees plenty of Drones properly for the Puddle Jumpers. He makes a not to remove some and take back to Atlantis to refill and couple of Jumpers that have depleted its supply of drones. They go through another door and enter the other part of the shipyard. He tells Doctor Kay to find a schematic of the base. Doctor Kay heads to the counsel and plugs in her laptop. They have no idea that they are being watch by an Artificial Intelligence. Doctor Kay downloads a schematic of the base to her laptop and she unplugs and directs them to the control room.

The Lantian Artificial Intelligence name Serenity wakes up when the Puddle Jumpers came through the Stargate because she has the bases sensors to detect two things Wraith, and Lantians. She sees no need to activate the bases weaponry since only those with the gene can operate Lantian technology. The Puddle Jumper lands in the Jumper pay of the shipyard. Once the ramp drops and she watches as humans came out of the Puddle Jumpers. She didn't recognize any of them and their uniforms are strange to her. She guesses they have to be Lantians because only they can operate those vehicles. She activates a scan to see for sure who they are. The scan comes back positive that they have the gene and only one of them has the gene plus an anomaly. She decides to wait Captain Dave and a security team to capture the intruders and find out who they are and where they come from. She begins the wake up procedure for twenty Cryotubes. She continues to monitor the intruders and the Space Gate. She is there to greet Captain Dave has he comes out of cryosleep. "Captain, we have intruders on the base," she tells him.

"Wraith," he says.

"No captain, they appear human in origins, but with the gene but they are not Lantians as far as I can tell."

"What do you recommend Serenity?" Captain Dave asks.

"Capture and interrogate to see who they are and where they came from," she answers. He nods his head. She gives the Lantian Security teams the locations of the intruders.

Colonel Horton, Doctor Kay, two marines, and two Rangers enter the base control room which looks almost looks like Atlantis control room. Colonel Horton has teams searching the shipyard. The team in the shipyards Jumper bay is hit first by a Lantian Security team. They are taken to the brig. One by one the Lantians take out Colonel Horton's teams and drag them to the brig. Captain Rhodes and Lieutenant Jack return to the control room. He sees Colonel Horton trying to raise the other search teams on the radio, but no answer. Doctor Kay is trying to find out what is going on because the Arcturus Heavy Batteries have come online for some unknown reason and several doors have sealed themselves from some odd reason including the door back to the shipyards Puddle Jumper bay until a stun round hits her on the shoulder and she collapses. A marine turns his P90 around to face the threat when a stun blast takes him to the face. The other soldiers didn't have a chance to defend themselves neither did Captain Rhodes, Lieutenant Jack, and Colonel Horton.

Colonel Horton wakes up. He blinks several times and notices he's in some sort of office. He sees two Lantians staring at him. "Captain, he's awake," a voice says. The Lantian captain turns to face him. Colonel Horton recognizes them as Lantians from seeing the crew of the Aurora.

"Who are you?" The Lantian captain asks.

"Colonel Devon Horton, United States Army," he answers.

"How did you come here?"

"We use a Puddle Jumper from Atlantis to come here through the Stargate."

"Where is the Lantian High Council?"

"Dead," he answers.

"Liar, you came from Atlantis where are they?"

"I told you they are all dead except for me, Chaya, and Chaya's daughters are all that are left." Heath can tell that statement cause him to be curious.

"How are you a Lantian?"

"My mother is Princess Merenwen," he answers. Captain Dave realizes that is where the anomaly comes from its Wraith DNA mix with Lantian DNA. Captain Dave also knows that he's in the presence of royalty not just on the Lantian side but also on the Wraith side. He turns to the two Lantians.

"Release those that came with him." The Lantians do as Captain Dave order. They do as Captain Dave tells them. The rest of Colonel's Horton's men are release. They join with them. Captain Dave looks at Colonel Horton.

"So everyone we knew is gone?" Captain Dave asks.

"Well I wouldn't say gone. They ascended to a higher plain," Doctor Kay says.

"So we manage to achieve ascension," Captain Dave says.

"Yes captain," Colonel Horton replies.

"Yet we are the only Lantians left alive?"

"We don't know for sure," Captain Rhodes says. "As far as we know you are."

"What are your orders milords," Captain Dave says to Colonel Horton.

"You don't need to call me milord, colonel will do just fine or sir," Heath says to them.

"What are your orders sirs?"

"Captain, tell me about the ship."

"Well sir it's not completely finish. The length of the ship is 6,800 meters, and with is 800 meters, the height/dept is 700 meters. The Hammer has 4 main drives, and 7 auxiliary drives. It has two intergalactic hyperdrives. The power planet is 12 Power crystals cores and 3 Zero Point Modules. The hull of the ship is 2 feet of Naquadah. The Armaments include: 1 Main Gun Cannon, 14 Drone Launchers that is 700,000 Drones/50000 per launcher), 30 Arcturus Heavy Batteries, and 45 out of the 80 Quad PPG (Pulse Plasma Gun) turrets. The ship also holds 10 Jumpers and 50 Ancient Unmanned Interceptors. It can hold up to 500 crew/300 troops/1 Artificial Intelligence and passengers up to 20,000. The Hammer has three shields, primary, and secondary, tertiary. The Hammer is even equipped with beaming technology."  
"Can you finish adding the rest of the Quad PPG turrets?" Heath asks.

"No sit, we have to build them and we don't have the resources here to do that."

"We have some armaments on our Earth ships that I'm sure we can add onto the Hammer for additional protection. Do you have any Quad PPG turrets you can place onto the Hammer?"

"We only have three we can add them."

"Yes add them," Heath says. "In the meantime I must return to Atlantis and report to leader of the Atlantis Expedition."

"You mean you're not in charge of Atlantis you being of Royal Blood?" Another Lantian asks.

"No, Doctor Elizabeth Weir is in charge of Atlantis, I'm in charge of the military contingent on Atlantis?" Apparently Captain Dave didn't understand so he tries to explain it to him, but even though Captain Dave still nods that he understood the colonel doesn't believe he actually did. Colonel Horton gets onto the Jumper along with two of his officers and return to Atlantis. Doctor Kay and the others are giving a tour of the Lantian ship.

On Atlantis Doctor Weir is discussing with Colonel Horton and Colonel Caldwell about what to do with the Lantian ship. "So you actually found living Lantians?" Doctor Weir asks.

"Yes ma'am all still young except for a few I'm guessing over 50. There is also a Lantian Artificial Intelligence onboard the Lantian warship. The ship has powerful weapons that should destroy Wraith ships."

"This could seriously be a very great asset to us. With a Lantian warship protecting Atlantis the Wraith wouldn't stand a chance." Colonel Caldwell says.

"Colonel Horton, the ship isn't completely finished yet."

"Only the armaments aren't all installed and they get install any more. So I'm proposing we take the Hammer on its first real voyage to Earth to get it refit with some railguns and missile tubes."

"Do you think the IOA and Stargate Command will let you return with the Lantian Warship?" Weir asks.

"They probably will because I doubt the AI will allow them to replicate Lantian technology."

"You may take the Lantian ship to Earth colonel," Weir tells him.

"Have you found Colonel Sheppard yet?"

"Doctor McKay arrived and they are going to go and rescue Sheppard I'll explain later," she tells him.

Colonel Horton returns to the Puddle Jumper and dials the gate and goes through. They head to the ship base but he detects a planet. Colonel Horton still heads for the base. He lands. Three Lantians are there to meet the colonel. They give Colonel Horton a tour of the Hammer. The colonel was impressing by what he sees. The Hammer still need some work. The colonel tells Captain Dave that its time for them to take the ship on a voyage to test out everything. He agrees. First the rest of the crew is revived and they load stuff to use to build into the cargo holds. A hyperspace window is open and the Daedalus drops out of hyperspace. The colonel had to tell them that it's a human vessel. The Daedalus beams in supplies so the Hammer crew could make it to Earth. The Daedalus reenters hyperspace. Colonel Horton, Captain Dave, and the bridge crew enter the bridge. "Colonel you take the command chair as far as any of us is concern the ship is yours." Captain Dave says to him. Heath takes the command chair while Captain Dave takes the XOs chair. "Serenity brings engines online."

"Aye captain,"" Serenity says. They proceed out into space. The stations armaments track them but didn't fire. Heath sees a planet on the screen.

"The planets Defense Satellites manage to keep the Wraith from culling the planet from space but they manage to arrive through the Stargate and cull the planet that way it took Hope another Lantian AI to realize that the Wraith on the planet and Lantian Unman Interceptors failed to stop the Wraith fighters but after they left the Stargate on the planet was seal." Serenity tells the colonel. "Do you want to check out the planet?"

"No not this time," Heath replies. "Set course to Earth." The open up a hyperspace window and entered. Doctor Kay and the other Lantian monitor the ship they had no problems. Three days later they exit hyperspace above Earth. Heath radios Stargate Command asking for a secure site to land a Lantian Battleship. The Hammer lands and Stargate Command has the site secure. General O'Neil along with SG-1 is present when they ramp of the Hammer drops. Colonel Horton, Captain Rhodes, and Doctor Kay are the first to leave the ship follow by Captain Dave and three Lantians. Doctor Daniel Jackson couldn't believe his eyes neither to Carter to see Ancients.

"Colonel, we need to talk," General O'Neill says.

"Yes sir," Colonel Horton says. They go to General O'Neill's Office heath tells General O'Neill everything.

"What were you thinking to bring the Lantian Warship?"

"The Hammer needs more defensive armaments and needs missile tubes along with more rooms for crew and security teams along with labs." Heath answers.

"Alright colonel I'll try to keep the IOA away from the ship. We'll try to get everything done you need done so the Hammer can get back to Pegasus."

"Thanks Jack," Heath says.

"You're welcome Heath, just make sure you keep the Hammer safe and those on Atlantis safe," Jack O'Neill tells him.

"I will sir," Heath tells him. Five days later work began on the Lantian ship. Colonel Horton been helping some but General O'Neill gave strict orders to keep an eye on the Lantians. Two months later after everything inside of the ship was finish Carter comes out of the Hammer. "Colonel Carter is everything alright?"

"Yes colonel, just been have an argument with Serenity about the Lantian shields. We also argue about installing two Railguns to protect the bridge from enemy fighters' kamikaze runs. Captain Dave took my side about the railguns. He said and I quote, "if we go up against the Wraith we're going to need as many defensive and offensive weapons as we can get."

"I thank the Lantians are finally understand a lot have change since they went into cryosleep." Heath says.

"Daniel is really enjoying talking with the Serenity about the Lantians. She has vast knowledge about them. I could believe the inside security measures. Shields that will keep anyone or anything away from certain areas of the ship if a threat is detected and Mini Drones that sweep the ship for anyone that isn't welcome all control by Serenity or a person on the bridge."

"The Lantians don't want the Wraith or anyone else getting their hands on their technology," Heath says to her.

"I quite agree Heath," she says. Heath keeps in contact with Doctor Weir and gets status reports about the Pegasus Galaxy he heard about the problem with Colonel Caldwell, the replenish of the drones, and Jumpers. Heath and the other members of the Atlantis Expedition that accompanied him on the voyage of the Hammer went to see their family and see friends. Finally the Hammer is ready to return to Pegasus after five months. Doctor Weir wants his opinion on an experiment they are planning. General Jack O'Neill and the others wish the colonel good luck. The Hammer returns to Pegasus. They return the ship to the hangar bay and Colonel Horton, Captain Rhodes, Lieutenant Jack, Doctor Kay, and the rest of Colonel Horton's men return to the Puddle Jumpers than return to Atlantis.


	5. Chapter 5

Season 6 of Stargate Atlantis

Episode 5

New Home

Brigadier General Horton awakes from his dream and heads for the bridge. Only Serenity and Captain Dave are on the bridge. "Serenity, bring us out of hyperspace."

"Aye sir," she says. The Hammer exits from hyperspace. "What are you thanking sir?"

"You remember that planet where we found the Hammer?"

"Yes sir," she says.

"I thank we might have a place to take the ship too." Heath tells them.

"Where can we take the ship?"

"When we investigated the planet near where the moon shipyard is located. We found a structure similar to Atlantis, but didn't get a chance to really explore the structure." Heath tells Serenity.

"The moon shipyard was destroyed by a Wraith Armada a year after you discovered it since the Arcturus Batteries were powered down,"

"But the Wraith didn't touch the planet since there are no signs of life on the planet." Heath says. "Set a course to the planet Serenity?"

"Aye sir," she says. The ship jumps back into hyperspace. Three hours later the Hammer drops out of hyperspace. They see the Lantian Weapon Satellites still around the planet. Serenity tries to make contact with the Artificial Intelligence onboard the main Weapon Satellite but she didn't raise the AI. "It looks like Hope has vanished from the AI core on the satellite."

"Do you thank the satellites are down or will only come online if Wraith appear." Heath says.

"If something happens to the AI the satellites respond to Wraith presence such as ships or Darts." Serenity replies. They continue on course.

"Head for the surface of the planet we'll land on the ground and check out the structure on foot." Heath tells them. They start to descend down onto the planet. Heath is glad majority of the crew are asleep because they would all hope he would land the ship but instead he's letting Serenity do it. On approach to the surface near the structure Heath saw when they visit the planet years ago a message plays.

"Lantian Battleship the Hammer, this is AI Déjà Guardian of Aquarius. We've been waiting for your arrival for many years. The hanger bay doors are opening for you. Welcome home." The message ends. Heath watched as the ground opens up to accept the Hammer near the structure. Serenity lands the Hammer inside the hanger bay. Heath then orders the entire crew to wake up. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Doctor Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Teyla Emmagan, Colonel Stephen Caldwell, Colonel Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, and Major Rhodes arrived on the bridge.

"Where are we?" Major Rhodes asked.

"We're in an underground hanger bay on the planet of Aquarius." Serenity replies.

"Thank you Serenity," Heath says to her.

"My pleasure general," she says.

"I need a team to check out this base and to bring the Lantian systems online." Colonel Sheppard and his team volunteer along with Major Rhodes. They go to the armory to get their gear on and grab weapons. Once they are done they descended the ramp into the underground hanger bay. Four Army Rangers go down the ramp and secure the hanger bay. Heath and the rest follow them out. Heath tells the four Rangers to stay and watch the ship. Heath and the others headed deeper into the complex. They see a bulkhead door. "Rodney, open that door." Rodney opens the door and they enter the main structure. They are heading to the control room lights are coming on by themselves. They enter the control room. Déjà image appears.

"Welcome Lantians, I've been awaiting your arrival since this base was abandoned 10,000 years ago."

"We are honor to be her Déjà but we are not Lantians we come from the planet Earth." Heath says to her. She looks at him.

"I have already done a scan of everyone on the ship and I know you are indeed not the Lantians that built the Stargates or colonized the galaxies. However many of you have the gene that operates Lantian Tech. I even scan you. You are Merenwen's son the one half Lantian and half Wraith. I am at you service milord," she says.

"You don't need to say milord to me you can call me Heath or general," he answers. "Déjà tell me about this stronghold?" He looks at McKay and Major Rhodes. "Don't touch anything until we find out whatever and wherever everything is."

"I can assist you," Déjà says.

"First tell us about this stronghold," Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard says.

"Very well," she replies. "The stronghold is much like the Lantian city of Atlantis except that it's located underground. The four towers above ground are all that remain of the above ground structure. The offensive armaments of the stronghold consist of two drone chairs and four Arcturus Heavy Batteries that are positions outside the structure that can reach outside of the atmosphere. This structure also has shields to protect it from collision of Darts, ships, and bombardment. Now these shields will not keep Wraith soldiers from entering the structure by foot."

"Why is that?" Rodney asks.

"The shields were not fully installed before majority of the Lantians return to Atlantis."

"I guess I know what I need to try to get operational," Rodney says.

"There are probably plenty of things to work on Rodney?" John says to him. "Déjà is this base setup just like Atlantis?"

"Yes it has forty rooms, two large rooms which severs as a eating area for the Lantians, a library with different things including our battles with the Wraith, two medical areas one huge and the other smaller, 11 labs and of course Stargate operations room and the secondary control room." They see the design of the base appear on screen and it looked exactly like Atlantis they even see two hanger bays for Lantian ships and two jumper bays along with bays for the Lantian Unman Interceptors and another bay.

"Déjà, what is the other bay for?" Rhodes asks.

"That is for the unman fighters which are control from the room next to it you get into chairs and helmet is lower over your head and you use your mind to control the fighters much like the Interceptors except people control the fighters. The fighters were to replace our Jumpers as far as for fighting Wraith Darts, and transports in atmosphere and in space. Those platforms also work as simulators."

"What are those 3 large rooms for?" Ronon asks.

"They serve as barracks for the Lantian Security Personal on this base each have a huge bathroom, and an armory. I'm sure the Lantian armaments are still there."

"Déjà, how about the entrance to the base from the outside any rooms there? Is there a transporter near there so you don't have to use the stairs?"

"The entrance can be sealed by a blast door which will take time to gain entrance to the base if attacked. There are two rooms which can serve as a barracks and armory if you would like general. Another blast door can be sealed before the rooms are reached and there is a transporter nearby. The stairs can also be sealed as well." Heath looks at the screen. "I shall return to the Hammer to start to reoccupy this base." Heath notices a smile appear on Déjà's face. They return to the Hammer to brief Colonel Caldwell, and Colonel Carter. Captain Dave, Colonel Carter, Colonel Caldwell, Colonel Mitchell, Lieutenant Ford, Major Lorne, Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard, Captain Jason Harries, Major Rhodes, Lieutenant Jack, Doctor Rodney McKay, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Doctor Carson Beckett, Doctor Keller, and General Horton are all inside one of the conference rooms aboard the Hammer. Two Army Rangers are present outside of the door both armed. Serenity's image is on an AI pad in the conference room. "Gentleman and ladies I think we found a perfect base to repair the Hammer and get in contact with our trading partners, and try to find the Wraith home world."

"I didn't even see a Stargate in the gate room." Rodney says.

"There is still the space gate but we will have to send jumpers."

"There was a gate on the planet but I don't know what happened to it," Serenity tells them.

"Ok, Keller, Beckett, and how many severely wounded do we have?" General Horton asks them.

"Only three sirs, both have bad concussions and broken ribs, the rest are fine," Doctor Keller reports. Serenity pops up.

"Sirs and ma'am, I think we have a ship to report on our situation back to Earth."

"What ship is that Serenity?"

"In the hanger bay there are two Aurora-Class ships dock, one is badly damage and the other only needs a ZPM to make the journey to Earth and back."

"We don't have any more ZPMs," Rodney says.

"Actually this base has a storage room filled with fully charge Zero Point Module. The base only requires two to operate it." Two Army Rangers go to retrieve the one Zero Point Module for the ship. Déjà allows them to enter. They return with the ZPM. A Lantian takes the ZPM from the Army Ranger and takes it into the ship. It only takes a minute to put the ZPM in the power room and get the ship operational. Several soldiers load some supplies onboard the Aurora-class ship which will sustain them until they reach Earth. Colonel Caldwell, Colonel Mitchell and the other members of SG-1 board the Aurora class ship along with the severely wounded. General Horton looks at the rest of men and women there.

"I want order you to remain here you have a choice to stay and continue the fight against the Wraith or return to Earth. I want those who would like to remain to take one foot forward. Everyone step forward even the scientist that Woolsey sent including Captain Laura Cadman. The Aurora-class ship leaves the planet and headed back to Earth once it entered hyperspace. Heath then addresses everyone that remains behind. "Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard your team will be HR-1, Major Lorene your team will be HR-2, Major Rhodes your team will be HR-3 and my team will be HR-4. Captain Jason Harries you will be in charge of this base security. Lieutenant Ford I like you to help the captain he's new to Pegasus." Heath looks around apparently Woolsey authorized several additional people including formal Sergeant Bates who was also with the IOA. "Déjà will show everyone to their quarters there is barracks for gate personal not far from Stargate operations. I want civilians in one line and military in the others." He lets Déjà show the divans their rooms first. Doctor Zelenka is among them. Rodney is talking with her trying to find a room similar to the one he had on Atlantis which she finds for her. Doctor Beckett and Doctor Keller also received rooms similar to the one they had on Atlantis. Heath looks at eight troopers he sends the 8 soldiers (4 Army Rangers and 4 Marines to the barracks near the main entrance to keep that area secure under the command of an old friend of his that retired from Seal Team Six Lieutenant Commander Rodriquez. He then selects another 16 men for gate detail (6 Army rangers, 6 marines and the rest Lantians. The rest would share the other two barracks which include the Lantians and the off world team members will have their own rooms which also include Lieutenant Ford, Captain Harries, Captain Dave and the Lantians on the bridge. The four IOA agents are giving their own rooms too. Captain Cadman has her own room. They all head to their rooms.

Dawn, General Horton is the first to arrive at Stargate operations and is surprise to see a gate. Déjà image appears out of nowhere. "I had it in a safe area so the Wraith couldn't dial this gate now. Don't worry sir theirs an Ancient shield will activate if the gate is dialed." He tells Déjà to give a wakeup call throughout the entire base because they got a lot of work to do. They head to the ship to get something to eat but are shocked to discover that all their supplies are missing.

"Déjà, Serenity what happened to all our supplies?"

"While you'll sleep we unloaded all supplies and placed them in their rightful places. The three armories are fully stocked, the kitchen is stock and your rooms have all your gear and personal items in them didn't you notice. How did you all sleep?" General Horton could tell that they all slept really well and McKay wasn't even complaining. Heath would later find out how they manage to move everything while they slept. They head to the base cafeteria and the cooks go to the kitchen to cook some eggs and sausage. They eat their breakfast after it's cooked. Heath uses the transporter to head topside to start setting up weapon emplacements outside of the base. If Doctor Weir knew this time he actually brought two light artillery pieces and several mortars she would probably have sent them back to Earth. Captain Harries is with him along with Lieutenant Ford. He looks around and sees a perfect place for the artillery piece along with places for the railguns that they packed in the cargo bays. "Gentleman I want all towers and two balconies to have railguns on them and a squad to man them. The tower nearest here I want the artillery piece setup. Place a team to man the gun." They look around and see the towers in ruins but according to Déjà still structurally sound. "I want two .50 cal machineguns, a Mark-19 grenade launcher and minigun to safeguard this entrance." Heath returns to Stargate operations to find Chuck, Amelia Banks, and five Lantian technicians along with Doctor Zelenka. He nods to him and they give gestures of greetings nothing is different from the control room that's on Atlantis except for the AI pedestal with Déjà image looking at everyone. Chuck is talking to her. He's asking her questions about her duties. Heath had to hear her reply but Doctor Zelenka is talking to him. "What can I do for you Radek, and stop taking Czech you know I can't speak it."

"You know they have more in the Ancient database here then they do on Atlantis even though we haven't scratched the service in the Ancient database on Atlantis. They also have several worlds that we never heard of stored already."

"We will start sending teams through the gate in a couple of days I'm trying to get this base operational. We have not even explored half of the complex. How do you like your lab?"

"I like it so does McKay." He didn't get to hear what Déjà duties are." Everyone at this base for the next three days familiar themselves with the locations of all key areas. Captain Harries is placing the heavy armaments around the base and laying down a huge minefield around the base and placing barb wire attach to hand grenades and claymore mines facing out towards the treeline. Heath didn't says to do this but if the Wraith manage to break through the weapon satellites and deposit troops the obstacles he place will slow them down. Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard sent teams out to explore the complex and to make sure some areas that may be hazardous to be shutdown until Rodney or Zelenka can get to that. Lieutenant Ford is in charge of one of those teams while Ronon is in charge of another. Captain Harries reports artillery in place and railguns are all in positions. Heath doesn't remember choosing as many people as there are on base. According to Serenity and Déjà there are 220 personal on the base. Heath finds a letter from General Jack O'Neill on his laptop prior to jumping to hyperspace from Earth.

Dear: Heath

I assign two dozen more marine and army units to you expedition because I have a feeling you may not return to Earth for a while. I also have a team of combat engineers present along with a Seal Team. This was of course off the record. Woolsey also appointed four IOA agents to help you with intelligence gathering and diplomatic relations which I wouldn't trust them you know why. Doctor Keller also asks for a small medical staff which I'm sure is no big deal even though those Ancients are very handy. Doctor McKay also asks for several additional scientists which again is no big deal. Now I also found a couple of Abrams for you they are in one of the cargo bays I'm sure you could use them to level Wraith Strongholds. Don't worry about Atlantis it will still be here when you return and it will be ready to return to Pegasus. I'm sure the Lantians that remain behind to protect Jenny will make sure Atlantis remains safe and secure. Good luck to you and your expedition members. Kick some ASS General!

Sincerely Yours

Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill

He closes his laptop and can't wait for tomorrow because they will start back exploring the Pegasus Galaxy. He will also have the engineers and the Lantian engineers began repairing the Hammer tomorrow.

Elsewhere in Pegasus the Wraith Empress is speaking with several queens including a young Queen name Death. She is trying to find the best queen to do her bidding to crush the civil war that is brewing with other Hives that have long lift the Wraith Empire. She had them complete in a Deathmatch the winner would serve has her voice to the other Wraith. Queen Death is the only survivor and she grants her the tile of the Empress Hand. Five Hives are given to her along with two dozen cruisers and a destroyer to serve has her fleet. She is sent from the Wraith Home-world in the Hades Cluster to destroy queens and kings that do not come back into the fold.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: SGA is not mine neither are the Characters is the tv show or the movies. this season of Stargate Atlantis is mine along with some of the new characters

Stargate Atlantis

Season 6

Episode 6

General Horton is at Stargate Operations waiting for Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and his team to arrive and make the first voyage through the Stargate from their new base of operation. Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, and Aiden Ford are in the locker room getting ready for their off word mission. They are heading to PBR-55 a world according to the database was a shipyard and a Lantian engineer believes they will have additional parts to help fix both the Hammer and the other Aurora-class ship. The Lantian engineers along with Rodney McKay and Zelenka manage to find out why the ZPMs overloaded and fix the problem. Two new ZPMs are place into the power room and all the Lantian Armaments are online and the forward shields are operating like they should and so are the vertical but the rest are down. As of right now General Horton wants the Hammer to be the top priority. Sheppard and his team arrived at the gate. Chuck dials PBR-55 and they go through the gate.

A day out to exiting from hyperspace over Earth, Colonel Steven Caldwell is on the bridge of the Aurora-class ship that has a hard name to pronounce. Steven was surprise to see that almost everyone that choose to come on the expedition decided to remain behind with the exception of Marks, Doctor Novak, Doctor Kavanagh, and several other crew Steven choose from Daedalus. Colonel Caldwell has already written his report also indicating that General Devon heath Horton should be relive of command for not following procedure and orders from both the IOA and Home World Command. Steven also knows that SG-1 will not back him since they are all good friends with him. Colonel Sam Carter is in the cafeteria getting a bite to eat before turning in. she is looking over the ship's history while she is eating. The ship has held its own against three Wraith Hive ships and their support vessels and won the battle. The ship has been in many engagements against the Wraith and also has lost two captains who joined with Lantian Foot Soldiers on worlds that where falling to the Wraith. She passes by two Lantians guarding the engine room as she makes her way to her quarters. She noticed that they are both armed with the same pistols the Replicators use and also have some sort of rifle over their shoulders. She approaches one of them. "Are you expecting trouble?" She asks them.

"No ma'am, she has percussion," they answer. They finally reach Earth. A Puddle Jumper takes them to Atlantis. Jenny Horton, three Lantians, and a medical team are there to greet them. As soon as they disembark the Puddle Jumper returns to the Aurora-class ship before it makes the jump to hyperspace. The Odyssey and the George Hammond are moving to intercept the Lantian ship the IOA want the ship to help crush the Lucan Alliance, but before the two Earth ships to get within range to beam troops onboard the Lantian ship jumps. Carter could help but smile. The Lantians protect their technology and she can't blame them especially if the IOA want to use them on the peoples of Earth.

"Sam, how is he?" Jenny Horton asks her.

"He's okay, just doing what we done before continue exploring Pegasus, make friends, and defeat the bad guys," Sam replies.

"Good luck Sam back at Stargate Command," she tells Sam. Hours later they arrived at Stargate Command. General Hank Landry, General Jack O'Neill, Richard Woolsey, Major Davis, and several other members of the IOA are waiting for them in the conference room. Many aren't happy with General Horton's decision and what transpire once they reach Pegasus. O'Neill and Woolsey had smiles on their faces. The meeting took an hour to finish and before it's was done. The IOA agreed to send the George Hammond and the Daedalus to the planet of Aquarius with additional civilians and military personal and resupply.

"Carter, did General Horton by any chance give you a grocery list and anyone he would like to have transfer to Aquarius Base or have me select new guys."

"Yes sir," he hands him a list. "He also request that Lieutenant Frank Spears and his team of Marines that are station in Iraq be resign to Aquarius Base. Doctor Zen who's been studying Ancient technology excepially ships is sent as well." Carter knows that Jack will approve everything.

"Sir, when are the ships leaving for Pegasus?" Sam asks.

"Your leaving with them Carter you will be in command of the George Hammond. The ships will disembark once the new personal for the new base are recruited and onboard the ships along with supplies." She didn't know what to say to Jack, but he knew by her smile that she was grateful.

Planet PBR-55, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Rodney McKay, and Lieutenant Ford exit from the Stargate and had to walk two klicks to reach the old Lantian Structure. They enter the structure and headed to the control room before they left Aquarius base Rodney downloaded a detail map of the structure onto his laptop with the help of Déjà. Once at the control room Rodney initialized the controls and brings lights and a view screen online but he isn't aware that is also brought the structure's artificial intelligence online that has been locked out of most of the controls of the installation and it also activates robots that look like Terminators. Rodney tells Sheppard that the Stargate has activated Sheppard knows its time for their schedule check in. "Colonel Sheppard, this is Aquarius Base do you read over." Heath's voice says over their radios.

"Aquarius Base, this is HR-1 we read you over."

"Are you ready for the second team?"

"Yes sir," John replies. Heath turns to Lieutenant Philip who standing next to him in the control room. Lieutenant Philip joins him on the floor in front of the Stargate and they go through the Stargate one at a time. Lieutenant Philip and his team are all Lantian Marines they are HR-5. It takes an hour for them to reach the structure and join with Colonel Sheppard's team in the control room. Ronon and Teyla just went exploring the corridors on the other side of the control room. Lieutenant Philip came up to Sheppard.

"Colonel, did you see those Wraith bodies when you came in here?"

"What Wraith bodies?" John asks. Ronon and Teyla came back into the control room. They tell John that they found another dozen Wraith bodies in the corridor leading towards one of the shipyard's hangar bays. A Lantian marine named Jarvis drags in one of the dead Wraith Drones. Ronon and Ford inspect the dead Wraith.

"It only has one blast mark like from the Wraith Lethal Spear Rifle and the Lantian Double-Setting pistol." Ronon says. Two of Lieutenant Phillips men are checking out the shipyard. Everyone in the control room can hear gunfire coming from the direction of another hanger bay. Colonel Sheppard tries to contact the two Lantian marines but can hear their scream at that's it. They go to investigate the last known location of the two marines leaving Rodney with three of the Lantian Marines. They find the bodies of the dead Lantians one of them have blast marks just like the Wraith. Another Lantian has his chest ripped open. John splits his men up. Lieutenant Phillip and a Lantian marine are going in one direction. Teyla and Lieutenant Ford are going in another and Ronon and Sheppard are going in another. Rodney brings up the life signs detector but all he sees is them, he tells Sheppard that. Philip and his fellow Lantian marine come around a corner and see several gold glowing eyes looking back at them. All of sudden they start to take fire. The Lantian marine that accompanied Phillip is terminated before he had a chance to fire back. Phillip returns fire with his MP9 Submachine gun but it has no effect on the creatures. He runs away and pumps into something. The next thing he felt was a hand through his chest crushing his heart. The creatures continue to hunt down the intruders. Ronon and Sheppard are the next to be attack. Sheppard sees figures moving towards them. "Teyla, Ford," Sheppard calls out to them. The shadows return fire messing Ronon and Sheppard by inches. They return fire but nothing is stopping the shadows advance. As the shadows got closer they see the glowing gold eyes Sheppard and Ronon continue to fire. Ronon fires at one of them and with luck hits it in the head. Sheppard tries firing for the head but its having no effect Ronon takes out the second one too. Ronon and Sheppard approach the bodies and Ronon fires several more rounds into the creatures head until their eyes shut down completely. "They're machines," Sheppard tells him. All of a sudden more fire came towards them. Sheppard picks up one of the rifles and fire dropping another one. Ronon hits one in the head and it falls like a 2 ton truck. John radios Teyla and Ford, "Get your asses back to the control room we have a problem and we're getting the hell out of here!" He tries to radio Lieutenant Phillip but doesn't get any response from him or the other Lantian marine with him. John and Ronon double time it back to the control room. Teyla and Ford can hear John and Ronon shooting over the radio when he told them to fall back to the control room. They both think its Wraith. Just as they were fixing to leave the hanger bay where several Aurora Class ships are dock they take fire. They return fire striking the creature but it continues to advance that is when Teyla and Ford turn to run. Sheppard arrives at the control room and is explaining to Rodney what happen.

"What does these robots look like?"

"They have glowing gold yes humanoid in appearance much like the Terminators." Teyla and Aiden entered the control room out of breath. "Rodney seals the control room doors to the other part of the base." John says to him. He does just that. "We need to get out of here?"

"We can't this base is lockdown and I don't know why that is possible." A hologram of AI appeared.

"I've been a very naughty girl. The Lantians created me to protect this installation and I decided that they where a risk to this installation. So I activated my robot army and had my army cleanse this base. Now the Wraith arrived and I activated the bases defenses destroying their Wraith fleet with drones and Unman Interceptors. The troops that came through the gate my robots killed them. Would you like to see the recording Lantians? Now you will die, thanks from reactivating me Lantian." The hologram shuts off. John looks at McKay. She has basally all defenses, coms, and locking downs this base but I have control of everything else.

"While she was talking I mange to find some data on these robots and what this base was use for other than a shipyard." Rodney tells them. This base was where the first AI was constructed and another try with creating robots/machines to help protect the installation from Wraith attack and lifting heavy equipment. There was an incident the AI went rouge and killed everyone on this base. The bodies of the Lantians were burn so they couldn't ascend. I notice that they did put in a kill code to completely destroy the AI, but no failsafe such that are in Serenity and Déjà. They cannot harm human/Lantians without orders from the Royal Family, and the Lantian counsel. The only exception for that is if the Wraith gains a strong foothold and that is the only way to keep the Wraith from getting Lantian Techs. Now one Jumper manages to escape before the installation defenses where brought online which is why all the other AIs have failsafe."

"Rodney, how do we kill these robots?" John asks.

"The metal the robots are made out of is very strong impervious to small arms fire and even some explosions. A Drone or heavy weapons like an anti-tank weapon will work to destroy them. Now the Lantian Plasma Rifle which is this." Rodney picks up a weapon lying on the ground it looks like the Plasma rifle seen in the Star Trek. "The Lantian pistols are extremely effective against them after firing 2 shots. The Wraith Lethal Spear Rifle is also effective but takes many shots to bring them down. the head of the robots is their main weak point the Lantian weapons will drop them with one shot where the Wraith Lethal Spear Rifle takes multiple shots to finally drop them. Ronon your weapon work but it took 3 shots to the head to drop them."

"How many are left?" Ford asks.

"Inventory has 300 listed and I believe you killed 4 but no telling how many Lantians killed when the rouge AI unleash them on the base personal I don't think they had a chance to make it to the armories before they were all terminated." They go to a nearby armory to arm themselves with Lantian weaponry. They traded out their pistols for the Lantian Double-Setting pistols. They grab extra battery clips to reload once the battery reaches 0%.

"Make sure you have the pistols set to kill," John tells them but was mainly talking to Rodney. They go back to the control room. The rouge AI image appeared again.

"Your destruction will come fast because your race is a bunch of barbarians. My army will terminate you all and then the rest of your pathetic race and once we are done with humanity we will turn to the Wraith once all our enemies are gone. This galaxy will become a machine galaxy." A Lantian is hit in the shoulder by a robot that just came into the room. Ronon drops the robot with several well placed shot from the Lantian Plasma Rifle. A firefight breaks out. A Lantian throws a fragmentation grenade which of course didn't have any effect but it gave the Lantian time to terminate another robot. Rodney knows if he doesn't use the kill code that should terminate the rouge AI and in theory shut down the robot killers. John shoots another robot killer that broke through the control room wall. McKay gets up and runs out of the control room. Two robot killers see him running away and chase but Lieutenant Ford snipes both of them and he goes after Rodney to make sure the robots don't kill him. Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, the three surviving Lantians took cover behind all the control room equipment located in a circle and tried to keep the robots from overwhelming them. Teyla ejects a spent battery pack and slaps in a new one. She fires into an advancing robot's chest dropping him after 5 shots but it starts to rise but two plasma blast hits the robot in the face. They are creating more cover for them because all the robots are converging on them but soon they'll be out of battery packs and then they'll get slaughtered.

"Hurry up McKay," Sheppard says to himself firing at a robot that tried to rush them. Rodney finds a transporter and pressed the button to get him as close to the mainframe room to use the kill code. He draws the Lantian pistol and sees one of the robots but with his back to him. He fires dropping the robot instantly. He enters the mainframe room and hooks his laptop cord into a port on the console. He types in a series of letters and numbers activating the kill code failsafe and was fixing to press enter when a robot throws him up against the wall. The robot advances towards him but Lieutenant Ford shoots the robot in the back of the head.

"Hurry up Rodney I'm sure that AI have already sent a message to its robots to stop you. Rodney looks at his laptop.

"Ford you're going to need to hold them off in need time to reboot the computer." Ford goes to the door. It opens and he nails two of them before they can bring up their own weapons. It does it two more times. "Hurry up Rodney Colonel Sheppard and the others want be able to hold out much longer." He presses enter. He hears the AI scream. The robots shutdown where they were standing some are inches from Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, and the three Lantians.

"About time Rodney, a few more second we would have all been dead," Sheppard says over the radio. Ford and McKay return to the control room. Rodney types in a code to end the lockdown.

"It'll take a couple of minute for the lockdown to be totally lifted but that gives us time to get to the entrance. As soon as the heavy doors sprung apart a team of Army Rangers entered the base. They spot Colonel Sheppard. A lieutenant comes up Sheppard.

"What happen here sir?"

"Terminators happen lieutenant." The Army lieutenants have no clue what colonel Sheppard is talking about.

"Sir, we have two Jumpers outside, you've been overdue for a day. General Horton wants to debrief you immediately."

"What about the stuff in this base?"

"You will have to take that up with the general Doctor McKay." They board the waiting jumpers and headed back to the Stargate. The co-pilot in the Jumper dials the new base. They send their IDC through and then follow it through the gate. Once through the gate they go to the Puddle Jumper bay. General Horton is there to meet them. He tells them that they'll debrief in 2 hours. He sees the wounded Lantian. He looks at one of the Rangers.

"Why didn't you notify me that we had a wounded man?"

"Sir, he's not seriously wounded besides it's only a flesh wound."

"Private that is not flesh wound that's a 3rd degree burn plus a whole the size of a nickel in his arm. How did you get to be a ranger anyway? I want you on gate duty for the next three weeks." Heath looks at the other two rangers. "What are you waiting for an invitation get this man to the infirmary." He looks at the lieutenant and the lieutenant understood to get the hell of his sights. Lieutenant Ford, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, and McKay headed to the locker rooms to put away their gear. The other two Lantians saluted the general and headed to the mess hall. Heath just smiled the Lantians have learn Earth customs and how the United States Military works. Heath goes to his office. He fells just like General O'Neill when he took over the SGC all those years ago.

Two hours later, they are all in the conference room including the Lantian that was wounded during the mission. Déjà's image is also present. General Horton and Agent Bates in charge of the general's new intelligence network in Pegasus listen to their accounts as what happen at the base. Heath was very interest in the robots. That was when Déjà butt in. "Sir, you remember when you asked me how we were able to remove all those items from the Hammer while everyone slept." Heath nods his head. An image appeared in hologram form above the table. The others recognized them as the same robots they encountered on PBR-55. "During the briefing I check on these robots and found out the Lantians implanted three failsafe into the robots. First Failsafe is a kill code that will make them completely inherit, Second Failsafe are unable to harm Lantian personal or allies. Third Failsafe will deny any orders from an AI that has gone rouge. I sent what I found to Doctor McKay so he can verify it." McKay nods.

"She's right," he says.

"Apparently the Ancients where able to fix some of their experiments like the creation of the AIs and the robots that protect the installations they are in. I wish the Ancients where able to do that with the Asurans." The briefing lasted for another minute and then they depart.


	7. Chapter 7

Stargate Atlantis

Season 6

Episode 7

Queen Death's Hive supported by cruiser emerges over a planet where two rival Hives are firing on one another. Queen Death's Hive master contacts both of the other Hives. They are told to stand down are be destroyed. The two Hives stopped firing especially after two Wraith destroyers emerge from hyperspace. The Queens aboard the two Hives joined with Queen Death. She then unleashed her own Darts to cull the planet of every human. Once the Darts return with their captives the ships jumped back into hyperspace. Queen Death is now heading to a Wraith Stronghold. The ships emerge from hyperspace under the guns of five Hives and their support ships, but the destroyers took up positions ready to protect the Primaries Hive. The Wraith Stronghold and the ships in orbit all without queens joined Queen Death. A day later at another Wraith control planet several Hives attempted to fight back but where eventually destroyed and without their queen the Drones and the rest on the surface pledges themselves to Queen Death. Queen Death has also attacked and destroys Trictinia, Anava, and Manaria to help feed her growing army because she has another purpose to find the empress grandson and kill him and all that are with him after she brings the rebel Wraith back into the fold. The worlds she attacked the General Horton and the rest had no clue because the new base is having technical difficulties long range sensors and even the gate is down and it will be days before they are back up and running. Two days later a Super Hive emerges from hyperspace supported by three destroyers, eight cruisers and four Hives. Queen Death along with a dozen Wraith soldiers and several of her trusted commanders board a Wraith Shuttle to take them to the empress flagship. In the hanger bay she sees five dozen Wraith soldiers waiting for her rival. Four Wraith Lords are present. Lord Doom approaches her. She felt his mind but he is able to resist even the strongest queen. "Queen Death, leave your escorts here you will follow me to the empress chambers. " She follows Lord Doom and a dozen Drones/Wraith soldiers. They enter the empress chamber. She goes straight to her knees just by being in the room. Lord Doom bowls to the empress. Lord Doom is the empress consort now and once her plans are complete possibly even the new emperor. Queen Death wishes to be like the empress, but to do that you must kill her, but to do so would not give her the power that the empress has over the Wraith and the Wraith would all look to her son for leadership and she would be cast aside and forgotten. She had to cast those thought aside unless the empress finds those thoughts of betrayal. The empress looks at her from her thrown chair.

"Rise Queen Death," she says. Queen Death rises up. "You have done well many rebels have rejoin the empire but under your banner. Have you forgotten who you serve? You're a very young queen. You're trying to hold to traditions. Your mother was a strong queen leading my forces against the Lantians; she never forgot who she serves."

"No, my empress I have not forgotten," Queen Death answered.

"You better not forget or I will destroy you and your Hive." She says. "Speaking of Hives watch the screen and watch how you troops pledge themselves to me." The Super Hive fires destroying two of Queen Death's Hive with two queens that have joined her also a cruiser was targeted and destroyed. Death can sense how every Wraith on all the ships go to their knees and swear loyalty to the Wraith Royal Family. The empress looks at her. "I sense your thoughts and I saw your thoughts on betrayal. If you remain loyal, you will be the empress of another galaxy where it's richer then this galaxy." Death didn't know what to say.

"Thank you my empress you are very generous."

"Know this your blades, Cleverman, and all the rest fight for you in my name if you should betray me they will see to your downfall. You are dismissed." She boards her shuttle and returns to her Hive just before the empress leaves and jumps into hyperspace. Queen Death wasn't happy with the empress visit. Death orders more attack on human worlds but to Cull them first before destroying them. Two more hives joined her.

Guide hates that his alliance has fallen and that they have joined with this knew queen named Death. Guide has on heard fairy-tales about a Wraith Queen named Death. She has to be young because he knows all the other queens that have rebelled against the Royal Family. Rumors have it that the Empress of the entire Wraith is behind the rise of Queen Death. Guide left his Hive ship for a couple of days to see the Wraith King that helped General Horton out. He learned that the Wraith King is going into hiding because the empress has put a price on his head so he and his hive are disappearing for a while. He returns to the hive and he finds out that his Hive was attack by another Hive when it Culled a planet. The situation is worse than Guide expected it to be when he was told about it when he returns. The hiveship was faltering, slow to heal damage taken in the last battle. He followed Bonewhite they pass the medial weapons array, where a trio of clevermen labored. Their leader freed himself as Guide approached, folding himself into a respectful bow. He was of the new men, Ember from another hive: flavor of his mind was young and bold, banked fire at its heart, and Guide hoped he was as clever as Bonewhite claimed. Ember tells him that they have made progress. "What's the problem?" Ember flicker glance in his direction, lowered eyes and head again.

"We took damage to the outer hull when we Culled on Irrin. It was a long fight, and I believe the heat of the guns power condalets further damage the structural members. We replace healthy tissue from the lower hull." Guide studied the damage, a raw edged break in the smooth surface of the corridor wall. He could see where they had used cautery, and thoughts he recognized the paler tint of at least one graft, but the hull still looked ugly, the surface swollen ready to split, oil shimmering on the edges of the break.

"How long will it hold?"

"This is a weak point," Ember answered. "I believe we've caught it in time. Guide laid his feeding hand gently on a healthy stretch of a hull, letting the life of the ship tremble against his handmouth. It was willing, responsive; it arched to be whole, but it was old as Ember has said. Its reactions were no longer as quick as they had been. "I don't know how long it will hold. Guide thought it was an honest answer. A second clevermen rises and tells Guide that it will probably hold for about one hundred hours. Guide looked at Bonewhite. "How long before we arrive at Korris."

"Two hours," Bonewhite replies.

"Put us in orbit and prepare the Darts for a Culling," Guide says.

"As you command," Bonewhite replies.

The hiveship dropped from hyperspace smoothly enough, Guide watching at the commander's post, was pleased to see the transition indicators flutter only a little as the window opened and released the ship. "We're beginning the planetary check," Bonewhite said. "And the Darts are ready to launch."

"Hold them until we know where the best Culling ground will be," Guide said. The screen lit, showing absence, emptiness where there had been human settlements, and he snarled aloud. "Close the bay doors! Ready a hyperspace window." Alarms sounded as another hiveship emerged from hyperspace. They had the advantage broadside so that their guns and Darts could come to bear. Guide snarled again. He was caught, they were trapped and the hive would not stand another attack. "Open communications," Guide said. A blade jumped to obey, broadcasting image to accompany the mental voice. "Stranger! You are trespassing."

"Guide." Guide knew that mind in an instant it belongs to Farseer who was part of his alliance but was a commander of a cruiser at the time.

"Who's Hive is that?"

"Winds. I didn't know Farseer had been made Hivemaster, through." Guide thought it was probably because of Death.

"Farseer, it's nice to see you again, but you are still trespassing."

Incoming image," a cleverman said, and Guide nodded. A screen shifted, the planet vanishing to be replaced by Farseer's shaven head. Farseer tells that the old alliances are void. Guide replies back that he heard many things and seen others.

"You disapprove?" there was a definite note of contempt in Farseer's mind, and Guide's answer was sharper then he had meant.

"I dislike waster. Particularly when so many of us are already going hungry. Especially with the royal family keeping the rich feeding grounds safe so we don't destroy the human race."

"But not for long." Farseer smiled. "we have a new queen; Guide, a great queen and she will lead us to new feeding grounds. She has sent me to bid you join her."

"I do my queen's bidding." Guide said. "Not another's."

"Death is the greatest queen living the greatest in ten thousand years." He felt the sincerity in Farseer's mental voice was almost frightening. "Your queen would be wise to join her. death has been most generous to her weaker sisters." He tells him that he is fortune his queen was not present to hear him say that. "Come, let's not quarrel see for yourself."

"And if I do not wish to attend her?" Guide glanced around the control room: he sees blades tensed and ready, all of them knowing they could not win a fight. "We came here to Cull and must do so soon." He saw Bonewhite relax slightly, felt again the touch of contempt in Farseer's mind.

"You may Gull later, or perhaps there will be food to spare. Queen Death will see you now.

"Give us the coordinates, and then we will follow you."

"I will send the coordinates. You will precede me." Guide agrees.

They came out of hyperspace under the guns of a dozen ships, four hives and their attended cruisers. Guide hadn't expected as much, but he still bared teeth at the screen as Farseer's hive emerged firm its window behind him cutting off any escape not that they could have fled no with so many ships waiting for them, but the betrayal still rankled. He had expected the rest as well, the summons, barely polite, from Death's Hivemaster, an older blade whose mind ran in narrow channels, his own carful delay, so that there was a little more time to choose the company who would go to meet this queen. Guide chooses Bonewhite Hivemaster of Guide's hiveship, Precision master of the Darts who had been so in love with Queen Steelflower that it might be some protection; Ember as leader of the clevermen, and Ease to control the drone escort. Guide goes to his quarters to prepare himself to meet Queen Death. Guide meets them at the shuttle. They are all looking their best to meet the queen. Death's blades were waiting in the Dart Bay, ranged in rows that were as much threat as honor. Guide did not bother to bare teeth at them, though he allowed a touch of contempt to flavor his thoughts as he nodded to Death's Hivemaster. The Hivemaster nodded back, matching exactly the inclination the other's head and said, "Welcome I am Edge, Master of the Primary Hive."

"An I'm Guide, Commander and Consort under Queen Steelflower."

"The queen awaits you," Edge said and motioned them forward. He demands that the drones remain behind, or concern himself with their weapons. He glanced sideways, and saw the same concern on Bonewhite's eyes. Ember looked frankly from side to side assessing the ship, a slight frown creasing his forehead. Edge brought them to a stop before the door of the queen's chambers. A pair of drone guards drew themselves to attention. "The Queen's Hivemaster and her guests." The doors slid back, and they enter. The Antechamber was lovely as it should be, walls polished and shimmering like shell, the day's mist coiling cool and gentle about his ankles. Death reclined in her coral throne smiling faintly and Ease's drones fell to their knees at her glance. Young, she was young and beautiful enough to stop the breath in his throat, so that he had to think to breath, and heard himself gasp aloud. She heard too and she smiles. Ease ducked his head unable to meet her gaze and she raises to her feet her full skirts swirling and dividing to reveal a glimpse of shapely leg. The long bodice caressed her like a second skin, small high breast shaped by leather black as blood; her claws where tinted the same shade, her claws were tinted the same shade, and her jet black hair fell to her waist, held by a simple fillet of silver. Guide could feel the others' response as she came slowly toward them; Ease was lost, Bonewhite and Precision were faltering caught in her spell. Ember's eyes were wide, pupils dilated in wonder. He felt it too the pull of the queen, the sheer power of her mind not even directed at them yet, but simply present. He remembers Snow and there would be no other queen. She looks at them and she understands this is how the whole Wraith Armed Forces are with the Wraith Royal Family.

"So you are Guide, Consort of Steelflower. I have heard much about the both of you."

"You honor me," Guide replies.

"Yes." Guide lifted his head, cautiously saw her smiling still.

"I would give much to meet your queen," Death says. "I believe we could make an alliance that would be fruitful to us both."

"I am certain that is so," Guide says. "but I'm sure you've heard, I have been a prisoner these last months and I have lost contact with my queen. Our search was only interrupted to Cull and then to meet with you."

"I have heard this," Death admitted. "It is another reason I have wished to speak with you. I suspect there is much you tell me of Earth and of the grandson of the empress know that he has return. Protocol first." She lifted her feeding hand, including the others in gesture. "I would meet your men." Guide bowed again. He introduces them. they all bowed to Queen Death. Guide sees the blades in the shadows behind the throne. "I'm pleased to meet you all." Death says."You see behind me my counselors and companions, the lords of m zenana." Her eyes are full of mischief and promise. "I have no consort." Guide swallowed, moved in spite of himself. He thought he saw one or two counselors frown. "To business then, I am told Guide, that Steelflower left you in her place, to be obeyed as she would be obeyed."

"That is so, my queen," Guide says.

"So I may assume that you also have the authority to make decisions in her place." Guide could see the trap, but no way to avoid it.

"That is also true, my queen."

"then I must ask that you make this decision for her, as I have no time to spare. The old alliances are dead, and we must find a new feeding ground the new feeding ground that is earth and its galaxy or we Wraith will perish. To do this we must unite. There can no longer e confusion of hives, some hunting here, other Culling there. It will tall take all of us, all our strength, our blades, and clevermen, to find the way to Earth. Your presence, counsel, Guide and the skills of your men would be most welcome. I cannot will not allow anyone to stand aloof. So Guide, speak for your queen. Will you join me?" guide straightened slowly met her gaze fully for the first time. Her eyes were amber, deep and knowing.

"I will join you my queen."

"I am pleased," Death answers. "Let us seal the bargain." In spite of himself Guide hisses softly/ that was an old ritual, one that had gone out of fashion before Snow's death, but clearly Death believed in tradition in the restoration in the old ways, but maybe the old was are practice where the Wraith Home world where the Royal Family rules. He tells her that is men are hers. She says thank you. Death moved past him her eyes flicking over the blades Ease trembled visibly, as though it took all his strength not to go to his knees and beg her to choose him, but he stopped in front of the cleverman. Ember met her stare for an instant, and then bent is head. She chooses Ember and Guide bows his head. Ember exposes his chest to the queen. Death raises her feeding hand set it almost gently against Ember's chest. She flexed her fingers snarling and Ember's head snapped back as she fed. Death released him. Precision steadied him discreetly. "The Empress of the entire Wraith has invited every queen that rebelled several years after the war with the Ancients to rejoin the Empire because she needs every ship, every blade, every clevermen, and every foot soldier to face a new threat to the Wraith Empire. The son of Merenwen has return to this galaxy to destroy the Wraith with the humans from Earth. They must be silent." Guide knew that most didn't know about the emperor's fornication with a Lantian 10,000 year ago and the child she produce. Guide knew and so did Bonewhite since they have met him. "I hold to old traditions that every other queen lost after leaving the empire." She beckoned to a waiting pallax an old blade. Guide saw thin white hair scraped into a single braid, so old that his sensor pits were barely more than shallow grooves of his sunken cheek. He bowed deeply and Death rested her off hand gently to his arm. "My Old One has been valuable source in matters of tradition he severed the empress and her husband for a long time. I hope you will be valuable Guide. I believe we must return to our traditions, and recover our strength from them. this is the way that hives fed in the days before the Ancient war." She nodded to another blade, who ran is hand over the chamber wall, opening a door Guide or the others had not seen until now. A drone emerged, and then another and with them staggered a string of human prisoners. There were at least a dozen of them, perhaps more and for the moment Guide wondered if they would hunt them but their hands are bound. The drones prodded them forward and Death beckoned to one after another of her blades as the humans are herded into line in front of her, shoved to their knees. They fed on the defenses humans along with Guide and the others.

Elsewhere in Pegasus a massive hiveship emerge from hyperspace supported by three cruiser, four destroyers and two small hives. They are over an unhabited worlds meeting one of the emperor's lords. A shuttle lands in the Dart bay of the massive hiveship. The emperor is there to greet his old friend who has been his most trusted lord and general. "How are you Lord Death?"

"You know there is a queen named Death now," he says.

"You will always be the first Death to me my old friend."

"Well as to be expected my emperor," he says.

"I hear my mother but a price on your head. Why is that?"

"My emperor I helped your son escape from your mother's grasp." Lord Death news doesn't startle the emperor. "How did you know he was alive?"

"If he was dead I would know and so would the entire Wraith. My mother fears him because she believes that he will be the downfall of the Wraith, but I don't. I think that he will make it where we can coexist with the humans and not have to kill them by feeding on them where we drive their species to the brink of extinction. As of right now much of the Wraith within the Empire remain in hibernation only the defense fleet and small numbers of troops that are awake watching over them while they sleep unlike where the rebels have came they have all been awaken and I fear they will come back to the Empire and begin Culling the worlds that are under our protection that have grown in numbers and are only Culled on a small scale. Plus there are plenty of worlds that we have never been too within our own galaxy that may be full of humans which we must find out. We don't have the gate coordinates it will take months to reach some of them. my mother I believe is preparing to overthrow me since she believes that with my son I will side with him. she is right I would side with him in certain situations. Only an emperor can awake the Wraith Army so either she will have to get me to do it or attempt a coup."

"My emperor the army is loyal to you sire. the empress only has a handful of queens under her; the ships that protect her serve you and her." Lord Death says.

"Your forgetting one thing if I was to die by someone other than the race she can take over at that point and even choose my successor which I'm sure would be Lord Doom. He's my mother's obedient servant. He would do anything for her. do you have anyone you trust that can keep an eye on this Queen Death and find out what my mother's pawn is up too."

"I only know one man Guide whose queen was Snow your sister." The emperor nods. Lord Death boards his shuttle and returns to the surface to his hidden hive ship. The emperor's flagship and his small fleet jumped into hyperspace and return to his palace.


	8. Chapter 8

Stargate Atlantis

Season 6

Episode 8

Part 1

General Horton was glad that Rodney, Zelenka, and two new scientists he doesn't remember their names got the gate operation but it took three days to get it up and running. Colonel Sheppard's teams are preparing to go off world for the second time being back to Pegasus. Teyla contacts New Athos where the Athosians return to after the Wraith threat was over. General Horton sent Staff Sergeant Henry Rhodes command of HR-10 to remain there to protect the Athosians if the Wraith returns. They have two Puddle Jumpers cloak where they use them as their outpost. Sheppard and his team go through the gate. They emerge from the gate on Tricti. They see burn fields but thought it could have been just a fire. They are heading to the trading village an hour hike from the gate. They reach a top of a hill and stooped to make sure the Tricti have seen them before they continue to the village. Sheppard looked down into the circle of wooden buildings all to aware of know smoke rising from any of the chimneys. Not that it was a cold day but there should be cooking fires and a crowd waiting at the well that stood in the center of the circle, summoned by opening the Stargate Today the beaten dirt was empty, the houses shuttered, doorways gasping empty on darkness. "It looks abandon," Teyla says

"That doesn't make sense," Rodney replies. "Why would they do that?"

"The Wraith?" Ronon says, but he didn't sound sure.

"Trictinia has been Culled many times in the past and always remained." Sheppard didn't like any of it. He still says let's check it out. Rodney held out the scanner. He says someone is approaching. "Arin!" Teyla called, n the same moment, and Sheppard sighed again as a familiar figure stepped out of the shadow of the nearest house. "Arin, it is good to see you again." She went down the hill at a near run, the others following more slowly, and the Tricti came to meet her, worn face releasing into a smile.

"Teyla Emmagan. We did not dream when the gate lit, we had no idea it could be you. They embrace formally, touching forehead, and then in friendship, Teyla's face for someone unguarded. "Arin you remember Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, and Dr. McKay."

"We have heard that Atlantis was destroyed." Arin says. "I'm glad to see it wasn't true."

"We fought a great battle," Teyla says. "We have returned victorious, but we need trading partners once again.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad of your victory, yes and of your return we have need of you. However we have nothing to spare. The elders have forbidden trade until a better day."

"What happen here?" John asks him.

"The Wraith came in force, more than they have come in years. We lost too many and our fields were burned, those that they could find."

"It sounds like the gotten better organized since we left." Rodney says. Sheppard nodded. That wasn't a nice idea he'd really hope they stay locked in the civil war. The Wraith they encounter rescuing General Horton weren't the Wraith they encounter since arriving in Pegasus. Well there all Wraith but none have been very organized before. The Wraith that had General Horton was part of Empire that banished the others. They were organized and showed tactics that have not been seen by the other Wraith.

"They have a new queen," Arin says. "A queen of queens so rumor says she has gathered many of the hives under her control." They both said they would have to talk to their elders about trade and other things. Sheppard and his team return to their new base and reported what they learn to General Horton. He wasn't happy he tells them that Major Lorne gave him the same story when his teams return.

Teyla arrived on New Athos two days later along with John Sheppard, Doctor Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Aiden Ford, and Jennifer Keller. Kanaan and Teyla went to go talk Torren is with his parents. Jennifer is seeing to the Athosians health. Aiden Ford went to go check out the team assign to protect New Athos if they come under attack by Wraith Darts. Sheppard and Juno's father are talking with Rodney setting nearby. Ronon went to go see some friends that he made among the Athosians. They stayed on New Athos for several hours before returning through the gate.

While Sheppard and his team are away General Horton is gearing up to head off world leaving Major Lorne in charge of the base. Only three men are accompanying Heath and Doctor Jake. They arrived on LP-676 a world in the Ancient database. A UAV was sent through earlier and found several villages away from the Stargate. They reach the village. They hear hooves approaching them twenty armored knights rode up to them pointing their spears at them. All of a sudden two dozen men with muskets appear along with another dozen with crossbows. Heath and his three men pointed their weapons at the soldiers. Heath and his men drop their weapons. Their wrists are bind and they are placed into some sort of prison cart and the cart which is pulled by horses take them to a castle. As they are driving Heath notices that they have gadgets dating back to the Middle Ages and American Revolutionary War. He notice upon entering the caste that the soldiers inside had weapons from the Middle Ages all the way to a year after the American Civil War ended. They are taken down to the donjon. A guard comes down into the donjon and asks them which one is their leader. General Horton steps forward. They tell him the king will see him. Heath follows the guards to the throne room. He enters the throne room and it looks just like Atlantis gate room. He remembers Sheppard's mission report with the Lord Protector. A king is sitting in the same chair that's on Atlantis and the new base. "Who are you stranger and where do you come from."

"General Devon Heath Horton, we travel through the Stargate as peaceful explorers."

"Why are you here?"

"We are looking for trading partners," Heath replies. a officer in the king's army looks at him.

"Bring in the weapons." Three soldiers bring in several weapons. "What are these weapons for they are much more advance then ours?"

"For protection against people who would do us harm," heath answers. The king looks at him.

"That's a fair answer general; I would like you to be our guest. Release his companions." General Horton's men are release and they join him in the throne room. A feast is prepared in their honor. They sit down at a large table. The king looks at General Horton. "Tell me general do you seek protection from those that suck the Life from you?"

"You mean the Wraith, not we don't we have fought them and have killed many of their soldiers and destroyed several of their ships. We do not seek protection from them your highness." Heath replies.

"Why do you ask?"

"We have taken in many people that have claim their worlds were destroyed by these Wraith you have mission. We have never seen them ourselves the Ancestors have protected our planet. We are not that technology advance has some other people that have visited our worlds such." He explains the Genii to the general. "However I have a small number of soldiers able to use the Ancestors weapons they left behind. I care about my people General Horton I want to make sure that they are safe. I'm sure you're the same way with your people too."

"Your highness I noticed that some of your people are very sick. I would like to offer my hand in friendship and to for alliance with you. I will send word to my people and asks them to send a doctor to look at your people and find out what is wrong with them." The king accepts the general proposal. The king raises his class and thanks the ancestors for sending them to help them. After dinner the king had several servants show General Horton and his team their chambers. The next day General Horton contacts Aquarius base and ask them to send Doctor Beckett and a small medical team to help with the sick people of the planet. General Horton is amazed how the people of LP-676 engineering with walls, battlements, towers surround a tower similar to that of Atlantis. Heath notices repeating ballistas on the towers that projectile explodes on contact according to the engineer who made them. Heath even sees howitzers that fire shells similar too today's artillery. Doctor Jake discovers an underground entrance and enters. He discovers the towers stockpile of drones along with a dozen Puddle Jumpers. He makes his report to General Horton. Heath uses C-4 to help some farmers clear a stomp that they have been working at for many years. The king asked him to his study. They talked, the king tells them that he has had visions of his people coming under attack from the life sucking creatures, but a soldier from another world saves his people. "I need to show you something your majesty." The king follows him without his bodyguards. Heath led him into part of the tower he never been in. heath presses his hand against a screen and the door slides apart. They enter the bottom portion of the tower. Heath showed him the stockpile of drones and explains to him that the throne chair can fire the drones at ships and at anything that could be a threat. He also shows him the Puddle Jumpers. He tells the king that only a person with the ATA gene can pilot the ships and he would be glad to teach him. Heath knows the king is no tyrant he cares for his people even those that aren't wealthy the king built really nice houses for them and they don't pay taxes. They are mostly famers. They return to the surface. The king thanks him and he would consider his offer. Heath feels certain the king will accept his offer. General Horton knows that it will only be a matter of time before the Wraith finds this world.

Elsewhere in the galaxy, a cleverman is making his way to Queen Death's chambers. The Drones outside allow him to enter. "My queen one of our agents has spotted the Lantian we seek."

"Where is he at?"

"He's on a planet that we have never visited my queen." The cleverman answers.

"Dispatch a cruiser and a transport ship filled with drones and warriors. We must capture him now." Death says. "If you fail I will feed on you."

"As you wish my queen," he replies. A cruiser and a small transport jumped into hyperspace eta to the planet 3 days. Queen Death turns to the Old Wraith.

"Dispatch a destroyer as well I don't want any mistakes or the empress will have our heads on a silver platter."

"Yes my queen," he answers. A Wraith destroyer leaves her armada.

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and his team return from New Athos hours ago. Ronon and Ford are in the gym sparing with some new comers to Pegasus. Teyla is in her quarters with John. Doctor Carson Beckett and a small medical team already left for LP-276. Doctor Zelenka is mentoring the long range sensors in the control room while Doctor Rodney McKay went down to the hanger bay to help with the repairs to the Hammer. So far they got a few of the hull breaches repair. Chuck reports that a hyperspace window is opening and a ship appears he gives a sigh of relief that it's the Aurora-class ship they sent to Earth. Zelenka turns back to the long range sensors and discovers several Wraith ships are on the move towards LP-276. "Colonel Sheppard, report to the gate room." Chuck says. A minute later Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard arrives at the control room.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"We have three Wraith ships enroute to LP-276 where General Horton is located." Doctor Zelenka reports.

"Tell the Hope which is the Aurora-class ship to divert to the planet to protect the planet from the Wraith. Dial the planet and get me in contact with General Horton." The Hope jumps into hyperspace enroute to the planet ETA 13 hours. Chuck dials LP-276. "General Horton do you read over," John says into his headset.

"I read you colonel, what's going on?" Sheppard tells him that there are three Wraith ships heading for the planet and the only reason would be because of him. he knows if he leaves the planet would still be culled and destroyed. He tells Sheppard to send a MALP through with supplies consisting of a case of P90s, M4s, Spaz 12s, Stingers, and Russian made RPGs. He also tells them to send two Jumpers through. Sheppard tells him it will take time to get the necessary equipment to the gate room and through the gate room. Heath understands that. Sheppard also tells him that he has dispatched the Hope and it should be there in 13 hours. The gate disconnects. Heath goes to give the king the bad news apparently the king's vision is coming true. The king is in a meeting with several of his generals and lords. Heath decides to wait. An hour later he is summon into the chamber.

"General Horton, what can I do for you?"

"I have some bad new your majesty. The Life Sucking Aliens are on their way here."

"Are you sure?" one of the king's generals asks him.

"I'm sure," he answers.

"How long do we have?" A baron asks.

"Four days," Heath answers. "I can give your men the basic training for our advance weapons and we will remain to help you. You must understand the Wraith are hard to kill with projectile weapons. Your muskets want have any effect on them unless you hit them with mass volley, your repeating rifles will work but you might have to put every single round into them, shotguns work well against them blowing them up also works. The Wraith only weak spot is their head one shot there kills them. I have never seen them healing from a head wound." One of the marines that came with General Horton radios him telling him that the supplies he asks for has arrived along with two HR-teams.

"Get my army ready for the attack general," the king says to him. Heath leaves. Over the next two days heath and several men from the two HR-teams begin to train the people of LP-676. They use practice Stingers to teach them how to work them. Heath looks around and sees that they are moving supplies into the castle. The Hope arrived and informed the general that there are two satellite weapons in orbit. A Puddle Jumper is sent out to bring them back online. General Horton goes see the king to find out how big his army is and to give him advice on how to prepare for the Wraith attack. The king is waiting for him in a conference room. "You majesty how many men do you have in your army?"

"Ten thousand," he answers.

"Your best place to defend against the Wraith is in the castle. Keep your people outside of the courtyard and in any open areas and they want be Culled. Keep an eye on the courtyard because that is where they will deploy some of their troops. I can begin teaching those with the gene how to fly the Jumpers."

"I'm sorry general but there are only six of us with the gene you speak of and I don't think they could fly one of the ships." Heath tells the king that even with the Jumpers they might not be able to destroy all the Darts they'll send out. "What's your name?"

"King Augustus," he answers. Heath leaves to go make sure the people are prepare for the coming attack.

Meanwhile on Earth, Colonel Caldwell just arrived on the bridge of the Daedalus in orbit around the planet. The last patch of supplies has just been beamed aboard the Daedalus. His ship has 145 additional personal for the new base in Pegasus. One hundred of them are all new military personal the rest are civilians consisting of medical doctors, psychologist, and scientist. The Daedalus enters hyperspace and is enroute to the new Pegasus base it will be a twenty-one day journey to the new location. The George Hammond will follow in ten days bringing more supplies and a dozen more personal. Colonel Caldwell just hopes that the general hasn't done anything rash since he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Season 6 of Stargate Atlantis

Episode 9

The Wraith is still on their way to the planet but Queen Death also dispatched a Hive ship supported by another Cruiser to arrive four days after the first strike force arrived at the planet. Brigadier General Horton and the others are as prepare as they can be for the coming assault. Heath has no idea how many Wraith will be landing but he is sure it will be lots. The Hope is already bringing up shields because the Wraith ships should be exiting hyperspace in a matter of minutes. The first enemy ship to emerge from hyperspace is the destroyer. The destroyer begins firing onto the Hope. The Destroyers also deploys a wave of Darts. The Hopes launches Drones to intercept the Darts and to deal damage to the destroyer so they can deal with the other two Wraith ships. The cruiser and the transport both deploy Darts over a hundred are heading straight for the first of three weapon satellites. The transport deployed smaller vessels and they headed for the surface supported by a dozen Darts. Commander Hood contacts General Horton on the surface and tells him they have company coming. The first weapon satellite is destroyed but the second mange to destroy the cruiser but it also hit the transport ship. The transport is badly damage and is going to crash according to the first officer onboard the Aurora-Class ship Hope. The Hope is taking heavy fire from the Wraith Destroyer and their drones are having no effect on the enemy vessel. A Dart crashes into the Hope's shields. A drone destroys another Dart. Two of the Destroyer's weapons are destroyed. The commander of the Hope decides to get the enemy vessel to follow him into range of the weapon satellites. The hope gets the enemy vessel to follow it but the vertical shield on the Hope can't take much more damage before it collapses entirely. The two remaing weapon satellites fire, the satellite energy weapon obliterates the enemy vessel. The remaining Darts head for the surface. They manage to destroy five of them with drones. Several Lantian pilots board three Jumpers and headed after the Darts. One Jumper fires two drones and is awarded when two Darts are destroyed. Three more Darts are destroyed.

On the surface, Brigadier General Devon Horton is the warning Commander Hood gave him. He nods to the king and to HR-team leaders. Heath hears the Darts coming. Heath takes a Stinger from a young marine and starts searching for the Dart. He sees the first Dart and fires. The Darts crashes into a field more Stingers are fired destroying additional Darts. A marine fires a gatling gun at the Darts bringing another one down and sending one away smoking. A Gulling beam scoots up the king's men on one of the towers. "Don't have anyone out in the open," Heath tells them over the radios he gave them. Heath picks up a Stinger and blows a Dart out of the sky. Two more Darts are destroyed. They return to the down transport. Heath knows that they'll be back and in force. So now they must prepare for the attack by Wraith ground troops. The king orders his men to mount up and his infantry to form up. "What are you doing your majesty?" Heath asks.

"I'm going to teach these Wraith a lesson and teach them that we want become their food."

"Your majesty at least let me and one of my HR-teams find out their strength." The king of the planet ignores him and rides away. He tells thereof his men to go find some horses he's going with him. He leaves a captain that has been a member of the Atlantis Expedition for 3 years so far to defend the castle from Wraith attack. He mounts a horse along with 3 men from an HR team. They arrive on top of a hill that overlooks the down Wraith transport ship. The king sees five dozen Wraiths walking around and plenty lying down. General Horton arrives he immediately knows that something is not right. He tries to tell the king but he wasn't paying any attention to him. The king ordered his cavalry to charge. The infantry formed three lines some have Earth weapons. The Wraith that is walking around is struck down by multiple rounds. Heath knows that there is something wrong with the sight he is seeing. He reaches out with his mind and grabs hold of one of the Wraith officers mind. The Wraith officer can't withstand his presence and goes to his knees. Heath finds out what he needs too then he kills the Wraith officer. The Wraith are pretending to be dead none were killed when the transport landed. The Wraith all sudden came to life they jumped onto the horsemen knocking them off their horses and slamming their feeding hand into the horsemen. The king cuts several of their heads off. The Wraith isn't using stun round. Several lethal rounds hit several of the king's elite guards. The king's men on horseback mange to shoot several of the Wraith bringing some of them down but the battle is turning into the massacre a colonel wished to rush in there to help their king but General Horton tells him that it would be useless because there is more Wraith lying in wait. The colonel says something to General Horton but he couldn't hear it over the sound of the king's artillery firing. Darts swoop in and silence the artillery but two are brought down by two of General Horton's men equipped with Stingers. The Darts are then destroyed by Puddle Jumpers. The Jumpers even fired drones at the Wraith trying to kill the king and his mounted troops. The king and his mounted troops are driven back to a small mound and prepare to defend themselves against the Wraith warriors and officers. The king has one of the Earthlings P90s. Heath knows he needs to do something or the Wraith will kill them all. He tells the king's infantry to form a line and his men to stay with them. General Horton just walked down into the battlefield. He reaches out with his mind to every Wraith in the vanity. The Wraith Drones and officers go down on their knees. He looks at the king and tells him to return to the castle. The king and his surviving horsemen return to the ridge and together they headed back to the castle. The 3 men of the HR team join the general down in the battlefield. Another Wraith appeared this one mind felt stronger but General Horton knows that his father was able to have the loyalty of his Wraith Armed Forces at his command so he should have no trouble in getting these Wraiths under his control since he's been told that he will be more powerful than any Wraith or Lantian. His men are looking at him in shock. The Wraith that just appeared is a commander. General Horton walks up to him. The wraith commander didn't even go for his stun pistol even they he knew who the person is walking towards him. The Wraith commander goes to his knees. "What can I do for you milord," the Wraith commander says. General Horton men look at one another. The three men are new to Pegasus and haven't heard all the details about General Horton yet. He turns to them.

"Don't fire unless they attack or fire first."

"Yes sir," they replied. Heath looks at the Wraith commander carefully and the drones and other Wraith officers that are still on their knees and not moving.

"Take me to see your queen," Heath says to the Wraith commander.

"As you wish milord," the Wraith commander says. Heath follows the Wraith commander and his men brought up the rear along with two Wraith Drones. The Wraith Commander takes them to the queen's chambers. A few drones walk pass them none attempted to do them harm. The reach the entrance to the queen's chamber two drones are guarding the entrance. They allow them to pass. The queen looks up from her throne and sees the humans armed.

"What is the meaning of this allowing these humans into my presence and armed!" Heath reaches out with his mind to the Wraith Queen. He felt her resistance immediately, and she realized who he is. She felt him tell the Wraith commander to kill him but he just stood there so did the drones. Heath made her goes to her knees. "I shall do your bidding milord." A small smile appeared on the general's face.

"Who do you serve?"

"Queen Death milord," she says.

"Who does she serve?"

"The empress of the entire Wraith," she answers.

"What were your orders?"

"To kill or capture you," the Wraith Queen answers.

"How many Wraiths are loyal to Queen Death?"

"Many Wraiths are loyal," she answers.

"You will return to Queen Death and never come to this world again." She bows.

"As you wish milord, but Queen Death has also dispatched another cruiser to arrive."

"We shall deal with the cruiser." A sergeant radios the men at the gate to inform them that whole groups of Wraith are coming to the gate and not to fire and let them dial out. Heath also gave them instructions to leave their Darts behind. They may leave with their weapons but nothing else. The queen dials the Stargate and a dozen drones are the first through the gate. After the last Wraith is through the gate General Horton collapses. A lieutenant that's been with General Horton since the first expedition arrived from Earth comes up to him and check is pulse.

"Let's get him back to the new base," the lieutenant tells the HR-teams. "Inform the Aurora-class ship that a Wraith Cruiser will arrive soon and once it does to destroy it."

"Yes sir," the HR-teams reply. A sergeant dials the Stargate. Once the gate is connected they send their IDC through and then they go through carrying the general on a stretcher. They arrived back at their new base. Doctor Beckett and Doctor Keller were there to meet them. They take the general to the infirmary. One of the privates that accompanied the general to the hive goes sees lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard to tell him what happened. Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dex are present as well along with Major Lorne. They all know about General Horton, but they still couldn't believe that General Horton was able to bring the Wraith to their knees and even a Wraith Queen.

"His powers are growing but why did he collapse after they left," Teyla says.

"Well it took you a while to get a handle on your abilities," John says.

"Yes it did," she answered. "You think General Horton will be alright?"

"He's strong and the Ancients are with him he'll recover," John says.

Heath hears a voice talking to him. "Heath you must go to the swamp world of Vilna there you will find the old Wraith who will help you controls your Wraith abilities but you must go when you believe you are ready." He awakes in the infirmary. Doctor Keller comes up to him.

"Are you feeling okay general?"

"Yes I'm fine," he answers. Doctor Keller releases him since there is nothing wrong with him. He goes to his quarters to relax a bit. He lies down but as soon as his head touches the pillow and alarm sounds throughout the base. Security teams hurry to the gate room because they have an unscheduled off world activation. Heath arrives at the control room. Private First Class Williams is monitoring the screen for incoming IDC, but so far there isn't any not even a radio transmission. Doctor Zelenka is monitoring a screen when a hyperspace window opens. He confirms it as the Aurora Class ship dispatched too LP-676. Commander Hood appears on Doctor Zelenka's computer screen. General Horton appears beside doctor Zelenka. "Report commander what happen on the planet?"

"We manage to destroy the cruiser the second it emerges from hyperspace but then we detected an off world activation. Two hundred Darts emerge from the Stargate and deposit ground troops so if you receive an IDC from them be advised they could be Wraith." Commander Hood tells him.

"Sir, we have an IDC," a marine tells General Horton.

"Who is it?"

"LP-676," the marine replies. He knows that it could be Wraith that will storm the gate room.

"Security teams prepare for a Wraith assault," Heath says. The men manning the .50 cals aimed them towards the Stargate. The security teams are on both sides of the Stargate and two group of marines form a firing line one kneeling the other standing and have t heir weapons pointing directly at the Stargate. Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and Ronon Dex join them. Teyla is up in the control room with General Horton. Heath turns to Major Lorne, "Get another team together and prepare for the Wraith to get through the gate room. Déjà get the mini drones activated and also lock down all transporters."

"Yes sir," Major Lorne replies. Major Lorne leaves the gate room. General Horton turns to a technician on the gate controls.

"Open the iris," he says. "Security teams standby to defend the base." The iris opens and a dozen or so people arrive. More kept coming through the gate some of the ones coming through the gate are the king's soldiers. An officer comes up to General Horton. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard started to evacuate the people from the gate room with the help of Major Lorne and a team of marines. A marine approaches one of the refugees but all sudden the refugee slams its fist into her chest and began drain the life from her. Another marine kills the Wraith. Several more Wraiths through hood back and began firing stunners. Several civilians are stun, but the team in the gate room dealt with them. several more civilians arrived and one of the kings men arrive informing them that they lost the control around the gate no more civilians are able to make it through it was at that time Wraith Drones came through the gate. An army soldier knocks the soldier from the planet down giving a clean line of fire for the security teams. The drones stood know chance neither did the officers of course the iris was raise and they can see the impacts on the shield. General Horton must now decide what to do with the 35 survivors from LP-676. They are given temporary quarters. A survivor from LP-676 thanks the army soldier that showed him his quarters and once the soldier leaves the survivor pulls out some sort of alien comlink.

"They don't suspect a thing my queen, I must be careful or my true identity will be revealed especially with the hybrid here and the tainted one. I will find the coordinates for this base my queen and then your fleet can come and destroy it." He looks at a mirror and sees his face of a Wraith. He looks at the device on his wrist. He smiles the New Lantian War is fixing to began. He's been told throughout his whole life the Wraith and the Lantians are bitter enemies and that their line shall end with the destruction of the last Lantian royal blood.


End file.
